


It Started With A Diary

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 27,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: Vaati started writing in books years ago. Both in proper journals and any other book he could get his hands on. But what happens when a certain book gets lost and found by the person it's about. The Perfect shit storm that's what.Probably going to have sex somewhere in hereCross posted from wattpad
Relationships: Ganondorf/Vaati (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

**Vaati** **pov** **.**

I carefully go to my locker watching as the owner of the locker above me is making out so it's a bit of a fight to keep it open enough to put away my book and get my journal. I try to get my lunch kit but the whorseman's leg doesn't allow it. I groan knowing I won't be eating at all today. I go down to the field and climb into the tree. I open my old journal and start writing.

My dad isn't exactly what I'd call stable, after my brother and I tried running away, no idea where my brother ended up, but the cops found me and took me back. I tried to tell them about how he was drunk all the time and yelling but no one listened no one cared. They believed him, because he was a cop, and I was a child. He got so much worse after that. I don't dare try again after that.

It did teach me one thing, people don't care. You try to help yourself and you earn the title of attention seeker. People didn't care that I'm always hungry, nor did they care when I was little and my brother and I were in the same boat as children. They didn't care when I came to school the day after covered in bruises. They still don't.

I watch how people have created their own worlds, their own stories and their own little problems. They don't have room for me, this world doesn't have room for me. It doesn't matter that I struggle to survive, and have nothing but diminishing pages to talk to. I'm not exactly given money to get these journals so I have to steal them. I do what I need to, to survive.

"The pages are full... Might as well work on my other journal..." I open it looking at the drawing I made of the guy currently fighting the poor bastard that tried talking to his ex girlfriend. Ganondorf. He's the school's bully the kind of guy who would shove and lock me in a locker over the weekend. The kind of guy who would forcefully cut my hair the second he found out how much it meant to me. The guy I've had a crush on for years. Because my life isn't hard enough as it is.


	2. Lost Book

**Vaati pov.**

I sigh as my tired body slides down the tree. I head to my locker. There's about four things that make my life Hell. 

My father the one who neglects and is willing to abuse me physically. 

My love for Ganondorf, mental torture just knowing that my heart truly hates me. 

Zorrol the guy who has decided that he's going to fuck me regardless of me wanting me to or not. 

My missing half Gufuu he abandoned me, he used me so that he wouldn't get caught.

When I reach my locker the third is waiting for me. I try to stay out of sight waiting for that damn bell to ring, hoping that he will leave with it. His locker is on the other side of school. He starts to leave and I slowly come out. He rushes back grabbing my wrist. Everyone's leaving, no one cares that I'm becoming trapped by someone more than willing to assault me.

"Vaati, Vaati, no need to run I just want to see how my favorite little beauty," He says with a sickening grin. 

I struggle to get his hands off me, my other hand occupied by my books. 

He looks down at them, "I think it's about time, you got your head out of these distracting books," He tells me grabbing them and throwing them across the hall.

I push him off of me running after them. Tears forming in my eyes. I grab the black journal looking for the lightly designed journal. I spot it getting kicked around the hall. Then it gets picked up, by Ganondorf's cousin. Yuga. He starts reading it, his eyes landing on the drawing of Ganondorf. I quickly go back to my locker putting away the book I managed to get, walking back to class, silent tears falling. The only good thing, is that I've never written my name down in any of my books. So at least he won't know it's mine.

**Ganondorf pov.**

I watch as my cousin rushes over to me his curled hair bouncing. "Ganondorf, I have something you might want to see," he tells me handing me some dirty journal. 

"And what exactly is it you want to show me?" I ask flipping through the messy writings. 

"There's a picture of you in it, drawn well. And the pages confirm that someone has a crush on you," I chuckle disinterested.


	3. Girlfriend or Marriage

**Ganondorf pov.**

I hear my step father call me down for whatever dinner he has made. My mother died when I was young, so I only know my cousin as they sent him to us when things had gotten in a bit of hard times. He chose to stay with us because he didn't feel that he belonged there. He also happened to like the consistent food, and ability to do things involving money.

I sit down as Yuga and Agahnim seem to be sent away. "We need to have a bit of a conversation, Just you and me son. The others will take their meal outside." My father tells me. He's always been a cruel man, but a strong one. I listen to him sitting down close to the head of the table, his spot.

"I have found an acceptable partner for you, the family will do anything to escape their debt, at the end of the year you are to marry her." he tells me making me choke on the food I had just put in my mouth. I choke out the food made by his husband from his second marriage. There's no way I'm entering marriage with someone I don't know, because of whatever insanity is in his head.

"There's no way I'm marrying them." I tell him offended that he would even think I'd accept. 

"Who said I was giving you a choice. And why not, so you can continue after your ex, Zelda." He tells me his voice in that tone I know he will somehow force me to do it. 

"I thought you said you hated marrying mom, when you were forced just like this," I shot back looking for some sort of way out.

"So what, you can cheat on her as much as you like, all you and her have to do is produce an heir. After that you can do whatever you want with them, as long as you keep the heir, kill her, divorce her. I don't care." He tells me. Being raised by him has made it pretty easy for me to lie my way out of things. 

"I already have a girlfriend!" I tell him it will at least buy me a little bit of time.

"I'll make a deal with you, bring her for dinner at the end of the month, keep them for at least a year. Then I will release them from debt and you can marry whoever you like," He tells me. So I need to find a girlfriend by the end of the month. 

"What Date exactly the 31, or the 9th of next month, I'd hate to give her the wrong date," I tell him needing to know my deadline. 

"Let's have it happen both nights in case she needs to cancel on one,"


	4. Let's Make a Deal

**Vaati pov.**

Zorrol has been getting worse and worse. He started calling himself my boyfriend, saying how I shouldn't be ignoring him and shit like that. I don't think I'll survive the school year without him molesting me in the best case scenario. Worse case I get actually kidnapped either before or after he rapes me. I haven't even been able to write during school hours because I'm not risking another one of my books being lost or him full out stealing one of them.

I head to my tree eating the apple I was given. I'm pretty quick at eating, less time I take around my dad the safer I am. I get up the tree quickly digging into the sandwich I got. I've made my lunches since before I was abandoned. I watch from my spot in the tree the daily happenings. Someone gets bullied, teachers don't notice, until it might get physical. The line slowly clears out in the cafeteria visible from the window. At some point I start to nod off.

_I'm trapped. I can't move, I can't speak. All I can do is stare into this darkness. I don't mind the darkness, nor my lack of ability to move here, what I'm worried about is why I can't see and move. I'm bound and blind folded. I try to loosen the cloth rope on my wrists, feeling the cold metal all over my skin. I shiver knowing that it must have some sick connection to do with Zorrol. I feel his hand touch me and I gag. He continues to run his hands over me giving me some sick lecture about ignoring him again. I try to shake him off me, he just chuckles, voice cruel._

_I hear a loud bang. And what sounds like a fight breaks out. It's all moving so quickly, but this isn't a movie so no one gives a fuck about pacing here. I try to say something through the gag but all that comes out are mumbles. Then I get untied from the chair and I quickly remove my gag first as whoever untied me picks me up, they undo my blindfold, showing off that fiery red hair, Ganon._

I jerk away shaking the tree a tiny bit. As I quickly relax I start hearing an interesting conversation. "So you're saying your dad is going to force you to marry some random chick, unless you find a girlfriend by the end of the month." 

"Yeah had to lie about already having someone, so he's doing that stupid thing where we both know I'm lying but he's being an ass about it. So yeah I need a girl that will date me, or fake it for a year," I look down and what do you fucking knowing Ganon and his group are talking. I'm in some cheese drizzled novel aren't I. 

"Well get some money out and start looking for the best actor," Agahnim tells him. 

"Fucking Hell!" Ganon swears as the conversation continues

The bell rings and I slowly slip down after them thinking about what they said and my nightmare. 'Ganon needs a fake girlfriend, and I need something to protect me from Zorrol. 99% of everything assumes I'm female, so I wouldn't need to worry about the 'girl' part. All this is, is a question of which would I rather risk, getting raped or beaten for the rest of the year if not the year after. Yep Beaten beats getting raped.'


	5. Meetings

**Ganondorf pov.**

I go by my locker, I had detention so pretty much everyone is gone. There's a small little slip of paper at the top of it. I open it, and find it has a small message.

_I overheard you talking to your cousins. I think we can help each other. If you're interested meet me at lunch by the art room, I'll come out and meet you. Please come alone._

It's probably some gold digger. I'll still be going, I do need to at least see all my options. Sighing I think about the journal, they would probably date me without expecting anything. The dating showed that it had to have started over a year ago, so that's a nice little boost of confidence.

**At the lunch**

I wait for whoever wrote to me by the door just barely visible from the room. I wait about five minutes before someone in an oversized hoodie, (not that it would take much, they honestly look like they came from junior high) it is still summer by the way' comes out of the other door. They pass by me tapping my leg. 

She leads me to an empty hall, before stopping and turning around to face me "Didn't think you'd come,"

"So what exactly did you hear?" I tell them a little upset that they made me wait five minutes. 

"That your dad was forcing you to marry a stranger, but you somehow get out of it, if you can get a girlfriend and stay with them for a year. If I remember correctly you told them you already had one," they tell me as I notice how white their skin is, albino, no wonder they're wearing a hoodie.

"How the fuck did you over hear us in the first place, I scared off anyone hanging around that tree." I say a bit pissed about that. 

They sigh shaking their head "To be honest, I was sleeping in the tree you were under, I woke up from a nightmare and the first thing I hear is 'So you're saying...' I saw an opportunity and took it." She says leaning against the wall. 

"If you were any bigger I'd call bullshit on that," I tell her moving closer.

"Could you remove the damn hood for a second," I tell them getting a tad bit irritated. They seem a bit surprised but slowly they remove the hood. Their hair is a light purple reminding me of some sort of flower. She keeps her head down still, but I can tell she has one sided bangs. She looks at me her visible eye a deep red, a T shape mark under it.

"Getting to the point of this, I'll be your fake girlfriend," they have soft almost delicate features. 

"And what's in it for you? I'd rather not have someone leeching off my money." I say still suspicious of them. 

"I don't care about the money, if it was about money I wouldn't be risking getting beat up for the rest of the year. There's a kid in your gym class that's been harassing me. It's becoming more and more physical. Get him off my back and I'm more than willing to help you with your father," she tells me, "However, I don't have any money, so any activities that I need to come along with, you'd have to pay for," at least she isn't full out lying.

"And what exactly makes you think I'll agree to you be who I'm dating," I ask annoyed by this girl already. 

"I don't, I just saw that we could help each other and made an offer. I can tell it's not going well, so I'll just give you my locker number, and you can consider me your back up," She tells me writing down said information and giving it to me. 


	6. Home Horrors

**Vaati pov.**

I sigh going up the steps of my home, hopefully dad will be out today. Of course things are never that simple. I enter the alcohol reeking house. It used to be a little better, back when Grandpa was helping raise us, but he died, simple as that. Dad in short couldn't handle the grief of losing our mom and slowly went down the bottle. He's an angry drunk. Didn't turn physical until after Gufuu abandoned me, but it's pretty regular now.

Being albino sucks in many different ways but at least our scars are easy to hide. He stopped getting us sunscreen when we were eight, so we've taken to wearing hoodies constantly. I constantly overheat and have to worry about heat stroke. People also tend to assume something's wrong with me. It seems to be Zorrol's fetish so that's probably why he choose to go after me. In order to cover marks I have to use white paint. I have problems with bruising, have to be real careful about any cuts I get. I don't hate that I'm albino, I hate how it requires much more care and that people treat me differently.

"Vaati!" I wince hearing my father yell at me. He's either going to hit me or make me cook him dinner. I slowly go down not wanting him to get angry. 

"Get cooking my friend is going to be here soon." He orders going to the kitchen with a beer in hand. Must of only had one so far. I grab some peas and noodles. I don't know what he tells his friends about what's going on here but as long as I don't have to see the reason I'm still stuck in this Hell I don't care.

I get a couple plates ready putting aside a little for myself. Dad comes stumbling in, his breathe starting to have the familiar scent. 

"Where's dinner?" he asks, he's has some game playing on the tv. 

"Just behind you," I tell him making a tiny gesture. He looks at it as I carefully back away, drunks aren't what I describe as stable. I slip away from whatever tantrum he's going to have over how much salt I used.

I barricade my door, locking it is both not an option, but I don't think it would stop him anyway. I lay down seeing that I forgot my food, fuck. Now I have to wait for his friend to get here for it to be safe.

I don't know how no one has managed to realize he's an alcoholic and an abusive one at that. He doesn't exactly hide it, other than yelling at me to clean the place. We're always low on food, and lower on healthy food as it's either I saw his wallet out and went to the grocery store, or he does it drunk. Alcohol is this thing called expensive, so we don't exactly have a lot of money.

52 dollars an hour, 40 hours a week. So around 46,228.70 (After tax) a year, for rent, utilities, school supplies, food, and bus passes, sends 29,934 away. That leaves 16,294.70 around, so where does it go 7,020 ish for his drinking, 9,274.70. The stupid shit he buys around 2000 a year, 7,274.70. He keeps finding prostitutes so 1000 down from that, a thousand for all the basic stuff he breaks, 5,274.70. Now that's still a lot but the number still has to go through car, house insurance, probably some other things, 1,923 car, 1,200, it's on autopay thank goodness, 3,111.70. He'll lose his wallet at least once so let's say -180, cable 720, leaving 2,211.70 headache meds lose 1,400 so 811.7 dollars. My dad turns a 16.3 thousand dollar budget into 812 dollars. So yeah, my dad is pretty damn down the hole.

He also doesn't realize I have a cat, I got them about 5 years ago, and he still doesn't realize it. So she costs about 450 dollars of that budget so 361.7. I had to set up some cheap internet behind his back the cheap internet I set up costs about 299.4, leaving 62.3. Due to how long my homework takes with the internet I can't get a part time job.

I hear his friend come in through the door and I slowly leave my room going downstairs to grab my food. 

"Ah Vaati you've grown up so much, good to see you," I look into the living room. There's Francis, De Cloutier. The cop that found me. I just stare at them grabbing my now cold food and going upstairs. I have a special hate for him.

I re-barracked my door and sigh I look to the side at my window. Little Boo, shit name but I don't think she cares. I open it letting her come in, she rubs up against me as I close the window. I pick her up carrying her to the bed, sitting down I cuddle my skinny kitty. She purrs headbutting me. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." I pet her.

She's so skinny, but not in an unhealthy way, most people can't tell at first glance as she has such long beautiful black fur. Her ears and chin are white giving her face an outline. I Found on my way home from school as a tiny kitten during winter when I was 12. I just couldn't leave her to die. She always meows like the love of her life just died. Dispute the long hair she gets cold very easily. I lay down holding her while falling asleep.


	7. Agreement And Details

**Vaati pov.**

I go to school tired as all Hell, Little Boo woke me up in the middle of the night to go pee. I can't set up a litter box in my room and it's getting too cold to leave my window open. Winter is a bit of a nightmare as she could die if she gets stuck outside. But I put my blanket over the slightly open window so she can slip out. The room is still really cold but I'd rather be cold than risk losing her.

Class is long and repetitive. I wasn't able to go to my locker with Zorrol guarding it from the corner. So I had to borrow a textbook to find the definitions for terms I could easily piece together on my own. However tomorrows going to be a special pain. Presentation of a current event, I need to do it for marks but I can't stand when people look at me, they look at me and refuse to see what's right in front of them.

I know that I should be helping myself and calling so and so hotline. But I don't have access to a phone, and I know no one would take me in. 17 with a condition. No one would adopt me, and even if they didn't I wouldn't get help for affording college or going into another country where it's free. If something happens to my dad I'd at least be able to ask his buddies for a little help. Wouldn't be much but better than nothing. To those saying if I go to the authorities now, my word mean a lot more. I tried that when I was 14 they thought the exact same thing as when I was ten.

After school ends I quickly head to my locker and find a note. Oh right, the last day of the month is this weekend, and it's Friday. Seems Zelda both rejected him and most likely told everyone about how he was trying to make her jealous. So I guess he must be pretty desperate about now. I sigh reading that he wants to meet me in the alley by the gas station.

I sigh heading out of the school away from my house. It rained earlier soaking my feet. Getting to the alley I see him impatiently waiting.

"Sorry I only went to my locker after the bell rang, I hope you weren't waiting too long," I tell him coming over. He turns to me annoyed but pushing down any words he has for me. 

"Well it certainly took you long enough," he says as his jab.

"So how do you want me to act if front or your parents?" I ask keeping my hands in my pockets. 

"Not sure, so your price is me paying for any activities as well as being your bodyguard around the school," He clarifies. 

"Not exactly, find someway to injure Zorrol, I can't be found connected to you. People think we're dating, they're going to see me as a way to get back at you, especially after you graduate this summer," I tell him to which he agrees.

"We better start getting our story straight on how we met, when we started dating, and why they haven't met me early," I tell him. 

"When's the last time you had a mandatory tutorial?" Well from what I hear he does have a habit of not paying attention in class. 

"February last year you were there without your cousins. We won't give an exact date, we'll say it got boring and we ended up talking. We then ran into each other in September and ended up hitting it off," I tell him putting my backpack down. I tell him. It's simple enough to remember.

"So what about the reason I didn't tell them," Great he isn't even going to try to help with that. 

"Considering the things I've heard about your family, we can just go with the truth, my dad's a cop. Regardless of what is actually true about your family that would be awkward, and a stupid added Romeo and Juliet aspect," I tell him knowing I better start heading home. 

"Be at the school for me to pick you up by noon, don't keep me waiting." He tells me leaving. I sigh heading home, that's one thing I don't have to worry about it.


	8. Final Prepping and Welcome to The Show

**Ganondorf pov.**

I drive to the school entrance to find the girl. I could have found someone else but Zelda told everyone about how we got in a fight that was about to turn physical. She called me a prostitute's bastard child. I was so close to breaking that jaw of hers. She is smart and 'kind' but holy Hell is that bitch self righteous. She went to a private school until high school, still don't know why her parents switched her out. Probably had a fight with someone.

I see the albino and pull up. They grab the bag they have with them and get in the seat next to me. 

"So when do you plan on taking me home?" She asks getting her seat belt on. 

"8, why are you so eager?" I ask her annoyed. 

"Because I have homework and I'm assuming we won't be spending the whole time with your parents, so I'll do it then," She tells slipping her shoes off and brings her legs to her chest.

"My names Vaati by the way..." she tells me looking out the window. Shit I didn't actually know that. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask only realizing just how bad that would of been. 

"It just never came up. The less you know about me the better, I'll tell you anything you need to know but that's it." Vaati tells me watching the buildings pass by mindlessly.

Her hair looks a lot softer today than the last couple times I've seen her. Once you get past the odd features she's actually pretty good looking. Remove the cheek mark, give her a normal hair colour and skin tone and she'd have a lot of guys at her feet. We pull up and she quickly gets her shoes back on.

"If we're telling them we've been dating for two months we'd be in the annoying lovey dovey faze. Just play off of me," She tells me as we reach the door. I nod opening the door, her shoulder just higher than my waist. At least she seems confident about her ability. I open the door allowing her to go in first. "Thanks Ganon," She says going in with what appears as some soft smile.

My step father Ghirahim is waiting for us, and for a second it's pretty obvious that he can't see Vaati with all of us being pretty tall and she's a shorty. "Oh you must be Ghirahim, it's nice to finally meet you?" She says, tone saying that she's more than happy to be here, almost cringy. He seems startled but quickly rolls back into that annoying confident demeanor. 

"Oh and you are my dear?..." He says offering his hand. 

Vaati takes it shaking it, "I'm Vaati I'm a little disappointed to see just how little my boyfriend talks about me," doing a fake oh woe is me, ending with a giggle.

"You better introduce her to your father, he should still be in his office," Ghirahim tells me going off to the kitchen. 

"He probably just needs a moment to process you," I comment mostly to myself. They shrug slipping her boots off. 

"Did you tell your cousins anything or will they be just as surprised," she asks casually. 

"No, probably should have, just told them that I did have a back up," I tell her, to which she half heartedly rolls her eyes to.

"So how come those two didn't mention me anyway?" She asks as I start leading her to my Dad's office. 

"What?..." 

"If they ask why your cousins don't know me, we're going to need a straight answer, I'm assuming you didn't. We'll say my dad doesn't wanting me dating, let alone you, so we don't talk a lot during school. That and you're aware how abnormal I look," she tells me an air of used to it around her. She tells me as we reach the office.

"Dad, my girlfriend wants to meet you," I say knocking on the door. She puts up the act as he opens the door. 

I have to gesture to her for him to notice her but he's a little less bull shitty about it "You're dating a middle schooler." You can hear the disapproval in his voice. 

"Actually I'm in 11th but I know how ridiculously short I am," She says in an almost joking tone "Doesn't help that it seems that your family is all stupidly tall," she adds with an almost cute smile.

"Dinner's at 6 don't be late." He tells me shutting the door in my face. 

"Is he always like that?" She asks as she takes a few steps from the door. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn used to it now, just ignore it," I tell her, "Better have you meet my cousins now," I tell her holding her wrist.

"Please don't do that," She asks to which I roll my eyes, letting it go.

I start heading upstairs to which she has to almost jog to keep up. This is going to annoy the Hell out of me. "So your 'girlfriend' made it," Agahnim comments, he's been spending a lot of time in my other cousins room. Makes me think somethings up with them. 

"Yes I am," Vaati says going in front of me so they can see her.

The shock repeats and it's really starting to get annoying. "Yes she's short, she was the only one I could get on the time limit, and one that wouldn't break up before the year is up." I tell them closing the door. 

"How the fuck did you run into her of all people?" Yuga asks putting his painting to the side. 

"It's more of she overheard us and saw that she could benefit." I tell them as said girl kinda moves off to the side.

We end up talking for a bit before I notice she hasn't said anything through out the whole thing. "I should probably head to my room and start doing my homework." I tell them heading out with shorty.


	9. Soft Lips

**Vaati pov.**

To be honest I'm a little uncomfortable. Normally I'd be hidden in my room holding Little Boo. Not be surrounded by conversation. It honestly makes me really anxious to be this close, this involved. But I can't back out of this, I knew what I was signing up for when the dotted line of Ganon's car pulled up. I know this will soon just be like school, though a little unpredictable, it will just fade into the background and act when you're pulled out.

"I take it I won't be getting a tour of the house," I comment as he takes me only a couple rooms down. 

"Don't see any need to," He tells me as we enter the room. Sounds like it's going to be a little easier than I thought. 

"So I'll just be coming over when your parents order it then," I clarify as he takes a seat on the bed. 

"Yeah, you said you were doing your homework, you can use my desk," he tells me scrolling through his phone. 

"How likely are your parents are to come in and bug us?" He really doesn't have a plan at all.

"Guaranteed." He tells me. 

"Do you want me to just show up once in a while and say I'm your girlfriend or actually try to fool your parents? Because those are very different things," I ask wanting to know if he actually wants me to even bother acting. 

He looks up a little surprised "I guess I'd actually want to fool them as they wouldn't be looking for us to slip up," He says after considering it. 

"Kay," I grab my binder and sit (very close) next to him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks clearly not liking me there. 

"You want to fool them this is only one of many details we need to do." I tell him starting on my homework. 

"And why exactly is this one of them?" He asks in a stubborn attitude. 

"Simple body language, this is one of the big distinctions I've noticed between couples and just friends. That's one of the ways I spot them, second relax, go on your phone, do whatever you want, just relax," I tell him starting to answer questions.

As time passes he does eventually calm down, leaning onto the wall behind us thankfully not moving away. I can feel my heart beat fast, my mind telling it to just calm the fuck down. Just because we're safe from being beaten doesn't mean he'll ever actually like us. Honestly I don't even know what would happen if he found out I actually have a crush on him.

Thump

I turn my ear up a little to make sure I'm hearing things correctly.

Thump, thump.

Foot steps based on them it's either Yuga or Ghirahim, but based on the chatter in the room just a few doors down I'd guess Ghirahim. I turn my body a little waiting for him to get closer. Hearing him stop in front of the door I lightly pull on Ganon's arm. He turns to me with a slightly annoyed look on his face. As who I assume to be Ghirahim starts opening the door I give him a light kiss.

Ganon of course is about to either yell and possibly even hit me. But of course I was right about the assumption that it was Ghirahim.

"Oh am I interrupting something?..." He's definitely surprised and a bit of something else. Seems to be disapproval. Possibly disgust. 

"Oh no, sorry, I just wanted to get some affection from my boyfriend," I tell him letting whatever Hell scape red my cheeks have become show. I did just lose my first kiss to my crush right in front of his step father. 

"Oh, well dinner will be ready in about nine minutes," He tells us awkwardly closing the door.

"How did you know he was coming?" Ganon after processing it. 

"I heard him walking and compared the sound to your cousins and parents. It was too light to be Aganhim or your father. And I could still hear Yuga and Aganhim talking so it had to be your step father," I tell him getting back to work on my journal.

"That's actually really impressive, seems like you'll definitely do your part. So How come you're blushing so much," He asks me, I knew someone would ask. 

"First of all that was my first kiss, purposely in front of someone else no less. Second I'm albino, if I blush even the tiniest bit, it's going to look at least ten times worse. So good luck trying to figure out anything from that," I tell him forcing myself to calm down dispute the banging of my chest.


	10. Dinner

**Ganon pov.**

I lick my lips trying to process what happened. She heard my step father coming up so found the perfect opportunity to make it seem like we were dating. I will admit that I liked it, it honestly reminded me of my first kiss with Rose, I dated her a few years ago before she ended up moving provinces. She was nice, not as nice as the good part of dating Zelda but still pretty good.

I glance at Vaati as she packs her work up, that's where I notice a simple notebook. The page it's on starts with chapter one. That's not school work. She must have finished her actual work a while ago. But it is a little odd that she had it mixed into her math work. She closes it putting it back into her bag getting up. 

"You want to wash up first?" I ask her figuring she'd probably be the type. 

She shrugs "Probably be a good idea to find out where the bathrooms are" oh right, I only took her directly into here. 

I put my stuff to the side "Leave your stuff here," She shrugs following me down the hall. I'm what's called old money, I was born rich, my dad was born rich, and so forth. After showing her the bathroom, she Damn near needed a stool.

I head to the table seeing a spot for me and my girlfriend. Vaati soon comes out taking the seat to my left hand, I notice she sits on her legs to deal with the difference. Ghirahim comes over with pork chops, Yuga helping get the rest of the meal. Agahnim already serving himself. That's always been how it is at My house. Very mixed. Ghirahim making stupid things into fancy stupid things. And no formal rituals before eating.

My dad comes to the table, and it's clear this is going to be an interrogation about my new relationship. 

"So how long have you been dating?" 

Vaati steps in to answer that "It has been a little bit," she says with a small smile. 

"Why weren't we told about this before?" 

I answer this one "It wasn't really official, and I didn't think there would be a reason to tell you," I say a bit passive aggressively. 

"Will we be meeting your parents?" He asks her this directly, clearly judging. 

"No. My dad would kill me if he found out, I'm sure you know what the police thinks of you, and my dad's a cop. One I don't get along with too well," She says that last bit normally, but something feels off about it.


	11. Ride Home

**Vaati pov.**

"If you want I could help with the dishes," I offer the better they like me, the more they want this relationship to be real. People look for what they want so it adds a good layer to the acting. Honestly I wish it wasn't acting. Not just because of my crush on them, but I wish, that I could date anyone for real, I wish I had a normal life behind all this.

"Alright then," Ghirahim motions for me to follow him back into the kitchen, I follow him into it. It's a bit smaller than I would have thought, but a lot bigger than my own. 

"Would you like me to go back and collect the dishes?" I asked with a small smile. 

"Yes, guess I should have asked you to do that before," he says pretty cold.

"If your going to be cold with me, just tell me, I don't care. If you want to be cold with me, but put on a face around others. I am more than happy to play along with you. The one thing that I expect is that you tell me up front right here, right now." I tell them going out to get the dishes like they asked me to.

He doesn't speak to me after that and Ganon offers to drive me home right away, I told him it was alright. He insisted on it, so I ended up back in his car. 

"So my parents don't seem to like you..." He comments as we reach the point passed seeing the house any longer. 

"Few due, plus I'm pretty sure that you'll still keep me around," I half joke not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah... So where do you need me to drop you off?" I sigh when he asks that. 

"The school, same as where you picked me up," I tell him with one deep sigh. 

"Are you sure you want that, I did hear that there is going to be a blizzard," He says honestly concerned with how dangerous it is. 

"Yes I don't have a simple explanation let alone one I'd like to share,"


	12. Secrets

**Vaati pov.**

Getting home I quietly remove my winter clothes. Dad is either out drinking or he's passed out. Me rushing to get to my room only risks waking him up. Even it wasn't for him acting reckless and a bit violent, I just don't want to see him. He's the one that choose to never get even when Grandpa was alive. He's the one who blamed me and my twin.

I wish I could say that I hope that somehow he ends up in rehab. But I can't. He's not going to get better. He blames me for mom being dead and Gufuu running. In his eyes he's the victim, he thinks he's justly punishing me. I know it isn't going to suddenly get better. He promised me that when I was thirteen, I believed him. In less than a week he dropped it. I was once again the one who took them away, the disrespectful brat that needed to be taught a lesson. What did I do? I had stayed after school to get some help on a subject I was having a hard time with.

Reaching me room I see Little Boo all curled up under my clothes. I shiver going over to properly close the window. Little Boo looks up and me shifting out of the pile and stretching. I pet her, starting to strip down. I make sure that my blanket is still clean as I lay it back down. I swear people are blind the second they look at our house. I wish my neighbors were nosey so that someone would at least question the shouting or something. But nope they see police car and think must be safe.

I know the police do, of course, protect people the best they can. The problem is the corrupt ones, a program that rewards them, and bias. Police are people, and people don't want to believe that their friends are monsters. So if a corrupt officer, does something like unjustly shoot someone, the people that are suppose to punish them are their friends. So they let them resign, before a charge is made, so it isn't put on their record. I'm pretty sure their is a system in Canada made to deal with that. But that's just for the things they know about, people are great at turning a blind eye to what they don't like, whether they mean too or not.

I just try to stay away from him. Thankfully he works nights primarily so I don't need to see him too much during the week. I have debated running away again. But I know that I'm more likely to find someone who would drag me back, or put me into a lot worse scenario, than get real help. So I'm just going to work on getting a scholarship and leave as soon as possible. I don't feel like I'm worth it, I know that it's because I was both bullied at home and ignore or worse here. But scars tend to not heal and I have a few of them.


	13. Do Whatever

**Ganondorf pov.**

Getting to school I can already tell that Vaati left a note in it. I pick it up reading it over. 

_The guy's name is Zorrol. If you need to see him stand somewhere near room 102 at lunch._ _That's_ _when he likes to strike most. I_ _don't_ _care how you get him to leave me alone. Just_ _have_ _it done by the end of_ _the_ _week, and please keep me out of it. If you need_ _locations_ _to find him just tell me._

I crumple it up putting it away. I wonder what loser has been bugging her so badly. Probably some weeb who brags about shit he doesn't have online. Breaking something of his shouldn't be too much trouble. She said he was in my gym class. If he just so happens to fall I can break one of his legs by 'accident'. It be pretty hard to harass someone from a chair or crutches.

I hope that this goes by pretty fast. I don't really like skipping meals. I watch as Vaati comes down the hall, a thin hoodie covering herself. It looks a bit worn, Dad's probably a hard ass that insists on saving money. At least I get to find out what locker she has. I watch as she struggles to open it, some couple making out against it. Damn. I doubt anyone would try anything with that happening.

The couple finally leaves and Vaati is about to leave herself. I start to head back until I see some one approach her. Maybe this won't be a waste of time. He starts talking to her it's clear she isn't comfortable with it. He grabs her arm when she tries to leave. Definitely him. No point in staying really. I turn around to properly leave, she said she didn't want to be connected to this.

"So you got your part of the deal done?" Agahnim asks me having my spot ready for me. 

"Not yet. Already know what I'm going to do," I tell him starting to eat the basic cafeteria food. 

"Oh, need us to help?" Zant asks. He doesn't know the full story but he has some weird obsession with me. He even jokes about me being a god. It's either annoying or nice. Depends on how over the top you go. 

"I may need you to trip someone in gym," I tell him enjoying the under salted meat.


	14. Memories

**Vaati pov.**

Seeing Zorrol with a broken leg is I must admit satisfying. The bastard terrorized me since I got here. He saw me at orientation as a 10th grader and started being creepy. I even raised these concerns during lunch. I got brushed off. They told me I was overreacting. After the first week of school I told him to fuck off, I got in trouble and not him for trying to pin me to a wall. The response is always some Boys will be Boys bullshit.

I almost smile at him. That would be a mistake. The now crippled bastard might see it as an excuse to harass me more.

Going to my tree I look to see where my hot fake boyfriend is. The fact that I'm not paying him proves that this is some cheap fiction. That's going one of my books when I get home. I start eating the old bread I found last night. It's just stall and I could only find a slice of cheese. Better than nothing, just need enough energy to get home honestly.

I carefully write Ganon a thank you note that I'll slip into his locker before I go home. Having one of my tormentors with a broken leg is damn liberating. It also shows that Ganon is very much willing to fulfil his part of the deal. It will be a lot harder for him to deliver his part next year when I still go here and he doesn't. But he decided to break the bastards leg so I'm going to be hopeful for once.

I actually got yet another bruise. It covers my right outer thigh but I've had worse. I had to get Little Boo more food so I took some money and snuck out. Then he came back with my friend so I had to go up and open my window up more before I could try to get the food in. After getting the food in. They came out and I had to jump in before I was ready and hit my thigh while slipping in.

So yeah I'm in pain and will still climb this darn tree to eat. Otherwise I'm just going to go hide in the student bathroom to eat. I used to at least go to GSA, but than some assholes kept waiting around it in order to find targets. So I couldn't go there anymore without getting beaten by the assholes here. That and Zorrol was allowed in, even after I talked to the supervisor.


	15. Invitation

**Vaati pov.**

Getting a note in my locker I'm a bit surprised to see that it's from Ganon, and not the parasite. Zorrol started putting notes in my locker late last year. Tried to use them as evidence that I was being harassed by him but the sexist dildo made excuses.

'Oh we don't know sure' 

'Maybe you're just taking it wrong' 

'Boys will be boys' Had I been a lot fucking dumber I would have said I'm a boy. But I wasn't and ain't going to open that door to more Hell.

Entering my Biology class I see that it's a practice day. We're ahead of the other class rather annoyingly. So I pull out the note figuring I can and should read it before I get to my practice questions.

_Hey my parents are taking us to the movie theater and wanted to know if you could come. I'll pick you up an hour after school at the gate tomorrow._

I have a feeling I don't have the option to say no even if I wanted to. Guess it's a good thing that I of course want to see a movie. I haven't seen a movie since I was seven and My dad forgot about us after he went to the bathroom. If it wasn't for Grandpa helping us in that moment we would have been free of the dildo when people realized we were unattended.

Guess I have to make myself look somehow cute tomorrow. Good thing I have a lot of Hoodies I got when I was little. Those are really cute because they have animal prints and are a lot more form fitting. So I get to be warm in what is apparently a cold environment. I just hope the fact that I'm going to be wearing sweats won't be noticed. I know that his step mom-dad-thing ain't going to like it, but that's as cute as I can get.

I sigh working on my worksheet having my mind keep drifting back to what Ganon would like. So I have to remind myself that this is fake and he really doesn't give a shit as long as I don't draw attention to myself. That and that only the Sonic fetish art reject is ever going to find my body attractive. If both issues were somehow gone, I owe nothing attractive. In short no matter what I'm never going to be cute, just tolerable.


	16. First Date

**Vaati pov.**

Being that it's very snowy out I wait inside for Ganon. It's not in anyway unique for this area but I need to stay close to the doors for when Ganon shows up. So I'm just doing some homework. He needed to get his car as it is a party of six people, three of them being fairly large with muscle. So I get my own private ride with a most likely pissed off mass of 99% muscle, 1% everything else.

I hear him honk. What the fuck did he do to it, to be that loud? I dump my stuff into my bag and go out getting into the car. "How come you were inside?" He asks clearly annoyed. 

"I was studying, I couldn't just wait outside for the hour for you," I tell him putting my bag down. 

"You didn't go home?" He asks, how is he surprised by that. 

"No, I'd have zero time for anything if I did that," I tell him getting myself buckled in.

**Time skip**

"I take it you want popcorn" he says only starting to relax. 

"If you don't want to, I won't make you," truth be told I haven't eaten all day and depending on my dad's mood that may not change. He rolls his eyes handing me one of the tickets. I shrug going into the theater. Hopefully he'll get some, if not I still get to see, let me see... Frozen 2. I'm going to have to pretend I've seen the first one.

I go into the theater taking the far seat. Thank goodness he had the common sense to pick the very top. I know his parents would take one above us to watch us. Yuga and Agahnim were nice enough to take the seats available next to us. Nice to see that they're close. Ganon comes up with a bag of popcorn and a soda. I give a small smile, he sits down uncomfortably, these seats aren't big enough for him to say the least.

"Ganon stand up for a second," I tell him hoping he'll just cooperate with me. He does so and I lift the divider up. He looks ready to complain, I just give him a really look, and point my thumb to his parents. As he sits back down, the be respectful of people around you message, or this is when you should actually start paying attention.


	17. Guilt Trip

**Vaati pov.**

Getting home so late I run into two problems. One Francis is here, and going to give some stupid buddy, buddy lecture. Two I don't know what the asshat is going to do once he leaves. I either try going through people's backyards with stupidly heavy backpack. There's snow everywhere so a trail, he's a cop. And he's already coming down the road. I sigh pulling my hood up more, not that it will do anything.

"Vaati!" He shouts pulling over right next to me. I ignore him continuing to walk on the odd chance he'll leave me alone. He doesn't getting right out from the car and following me. "We need to talk young man." He grabs my shoulder firmly to stop me. 

I stop but don't say anything and just wait for him to say whatever it is he's going to say. 

"Where were you?" 

"Last I checked my location isn't your concern," I tell him, not hiding my distaste in any means.

"You've been missing for hours, your father was worried. It's not easy being a single parent you know," great he's trying to guilt trip me. 

I bite my tongue and keep myself from trying to deck him. 

"He at least deserves to know where you are. Don't be like your brother..." 

"Fuck off. You have no right to say anything about my brother. Get the Hell away from me." I yell at him, shaking him off my shoulder as I run home.

I feel tears falling down my face as I enter the house not even caring if he'll hear me. He starts yelling at me. I can't even understand what. I try to tune it out, but everything is rushing in and out of my mind. Then I suddenly can focus on something. He punched me, right in the eye, I wince. As he tries to hit me again. I just rush upstairs to my room, damn near tripping on the way up.

Getting into my room I bolt it shut. I bought it a few years ago when I got money from his friend. He was an assholes who just wanted to be as far away as possible from a 13 year old. It was fuck off money. I hear him pound at the door. Adrenaline still in high alert I barrack it shut with my dresser. Starting to calm down I hear Little Boo hissing at the door. Still breathing heavy I pick her up, closing the window.


	18. Revenge and School & Extended Introduction

**Vaati pov.**

Little Boo brought home a mouse. I just put it in her food dish and cleaned it up. Little Boo was also almost discovered. My dad barged in while I was working on homework. I just barely had enough time to lock her in my closet. He yelled at me for half an hour before finally leaving. I'm glad it was yelling, not only did I not get hurt, and he couldn't hear Little Boo hissing.

Seriously he doesn't know I have a fucking cat. He'd probably try to kill her. Saying I'd kill him if he even thought about it is a very, very big understatement. I already look forward to the idea of him dying. But alcohol poisoning is going to beat me, it's also what has made him so stupid in the first place. It being negative 33 degrees I stole his underwear for Little Boo to use. If I'm lucky he'll think it's his mess.

So I at least have a nice fantasy. Plus cats like peeing on things that smell like pee. Going to school with that and seeing Zorrol still in that cast, puts me in a pretty good mood even if I still had to walk here. Finding a note from Ganon is also pleasant. He has some event with a relative of Ghirahim and believes I should come with.

Other then the still fading black eye I'll have to cover up, this sounds pretty fun. I should be able to snag some Bobby pins from the girls locker room. After getting the edges of the bruise I can call the rest eye shadow. Hopefully no one will pay enough attention to realize it's only on one eye. I'll just say that I didn't have time to do the other one. Stick to Ganondorf or corners should avoid the most interaction.

Going into my next class to eat lunch I see him and give him a nice little smile. Sighing I see that my teacher isn't in the room. They are kinda an ass. He forces us to do so many stupid pointless things. No grabbing a sheet for the person next to you. He will have a bitch fit about drinking from your own water bottle. This is a language arts class. It's once in a blue moon we get computers.

**Ganondorf** **pov.**

Driving to the school once again, I swear someone is going to think I'm making drug deals. Vaati is there in that winter coat, my old one, they pointed out that I out grew it and it makes this seem so much more legit. Even if she takes it off right away once she gets there. So it's a win, win, it looks legit for me and she gets a new jacket.

Getting in I can see the pins in her bangs pulling it out of her eyes. Her silhouette pulled into the waist by a belt on the outside of it. It looks like a dress she doesn't have anything else on her, most likely we'll end up watching a movie after the first hour. His relatives are either just as much a bitch as him, or practically emotionless. 

"Just be aware this isn't going to be fun," I warn her.

"Anyone in particular I should try to impress, or just general approval," Vaati asks crossing her legs. 

"Not really, you should be able to connect to Fi. My step dad's sister. She's a cop in Edmonton has a strained relationship with Ghirahim, kinda a love hate thing going on," I explain to her noticing that she tenses up. 

"You okay?..." her father's a cop shouldn't she like that. 

"I know a lot of bad cops," she says slowly.

Arriving Fi is the one waiting for us, my cousins already inside. Great, Fi greets us and tries to talk to Vaati about her father. Fi must be trying to be relatable or something. Vaati is clearly uncomfortable as I leave to talk to my cousins. Yuga is already strategically looking for a movie to watch while Agahnim is busy talking to Ghirahim's mother. The definition of Holier then Thou.

"I see you still take after your father," she hates him to say the least. I agree he's pretty shitty but not for the reasons she thinks. 

"Whatever you say." I say with a hint of sneer just to piss her off. 

She hides her distaste "So where is this new girlfriend of yours?" That's why she's extra bitchy, she really liked Zelda. 

"Fi's talking to her right now if you really care," her opinion doesn't matter I just want her away from me.


	19. First Step

**Vaati pov.**

Getting into the car I'm not happy. The whole time was either questions about my father from that Fi girl. Or the Hylia bitch looking for anything to criticize. It reminded me of when I got caught. I had been taken to the station. They wouldn't stop asking me questions. Everything was about how I was a fucking ungrateful moron and where's Gufuu. It was his idea to run away. I have to wonder if he would have ditched me even if the police didn't show...

I slip my boots up pulling my legs up to my chest and blankly staring out the window. 

"What aren't you going to talk or something?" Ganon asks seemingly a bit annoyed. I stay quiet ignoring him figuring that it's the better option than to end up loudly crying in the middle of the traffic jam. It will at least make him more comfortable thinking I'm ignoring him. Doesn't help that the tissues are stuck in the cup holders in the back, and I don't think he's noticed.

He just doesn't shut up. Like you always complain about me talking and are dismissive about everything. Yet the one time I not only don't talk, but need either silence or radio trash. And it's wrong, he seems to think that I got along with that fucking 'holier than thou' bitch. Her unaware daughter making it infinitely worse while not realizing she was forcing me to remember the Hell I have to go home to.

I can't take it anymore "Could you please just shut up!" I nearly shout turning to face him. He looks at me shocked, just realizing that I'm crying and really upset. He just stares forward driving arms now stiff and awkward. Guess he never thought he'd be in this situation. Let alone his fake girlfriend who he knows absolutely about. So yeah this is a new Hell for both of us.

Going to the school he once again asks if I want to be taken closer to my home. I grab a tissue from the collapsed tissue box blowing my nose and getting out of the car. I need to hide that I was crying as I wipe my eyes onto my sleeve before it ends up freezing on my sleeves. I'm lucky this time not being noticed by whatever asshole my Dad had watching football.


	20. Questions

**Ganondorf pov.**

Seeing Vaati after Sunday was a bit tricky. I wanted to just stomp over to her and demand to know why she was crying after that damn visit. She even shouted at me to shut up. But in order to keep this damn thing a secret like both of us wanted, I can't even talk to her. I can't text her I would have done that on Sunday if I could but she somehow doesn't have a phone.

I wait for the halls to clear out for class so I can put the damn note in her locker. I leave for class and sit next to Zant who's busy doing some word problem. I get to my own work listening to the teacher drone on and on about how to put in a basic graph into your calculator. I roll my eyes as she starts asking people to restate what she just said seconds before.

It amazes me just how long she can drive one basic point in and still manage to have me remember none of it. Seriously I have no idea what I'm suppose to put down, the one part I know she's hammering in. At least I can pass this damn class. My parents don't care as long as I can do that. I know this ain't going to help me after school anyways so why should I bother putting that much effort in.

Finally being able to leave that class I find a note already in my locker. I pick it up and flip it open to read it.

_Forgot something_ _I'm_ _my locker so I found your note. Hylia is a_ _holier_ _than thou bitch that was_ _looking_ _for any possible button to push._ _Fi_ _made it infinitely worse with her inability to notice anything. I will not go the next time you have to see them. It's just going to lead to both of us feeling infinitely shittier._

At least she can see that in her to. She's always been like that to anyone she sees as beneath her. She is either charitable with a sickening sweetness. Or 'oh I see you are still the same piece of shit' I learned to get away from her the second I can. And to make sure to tell her to fuck off. I am a little curious if what she thought of my 'girlfriend's though.


	21. Little Boo

**Vaati pov.**

I sigh trying to think of something I can give Ganon. Being his pretend girlfriend definitely entitles me giving him a Christmas present. And I have no money for that so guess I'm making something extra in art class. And a Dollarama frame. I can make it during lunch and after school. I remember him having a pig plushie in his closet so I can use that to fuck with him.

He'll either not notice I've taken the pig as reference. Or much more entertaining to think about he will and will be pissed and worried about the darn thing. I'm really hoping it's the second one. He's not stupid enough to hit me, as he does need me, and he doesn't know how useless my cop dad is. Plus I'll make sure he doesn't realize I have it. So I get to sit back and watch the chaos.

Dad's not home so Little Boo and I get a nice meal. I give her a can of tuna to enjoy while I make myself some chicken. I know the basics of cooking so I can cook for myself. I don't give any effort into what Dad makes me do. He isn't worth it. He's never put effort into doing anything for me. He has only made empty promises that he quickly breaks. I stopped pretending to care when he does that.

As most of the chicken is cooked I throw in spinach to add something green to this. Plus the chicken water makes the spinach taste great. I hum to myself as Little Boo finishes off her can. I know that she had an owner or someone before me as she is spayed without an ear clipping to make that she has been through any programs. But she either ran away or got forgotten, I put a collar on her with a note asking if she had an owner, never got a response or anything.

I'm pretty sure she was neglected, cats don't just stop going home, thankfully I never found any scars either. She's not untrusting so humans haven't hurt her, at least not badly. She just hates my dad and his friends. That's because she's a good smart kitty. I trust her judgement. If I had a way of not risking her safety to test her thoughts on Ganon I would. Her opinion comes first.


	22. Knowing

**Vaati pov.**

I sneak into my house smirking as I hear, them complaining about how late I've been coming home. About how horribly disrespectful I am. That I'm going to prison if I keep on this path. They may just be right assuming their 'good, good friend' My abuser and useless father! It makes me happy knowing if I die that they'll finally realize just who he is. I'll just need to get someone to take care of Little Boo.

"Well would you be open to joining us on the trip to Banff this weekend?" Well ain't that really, really convenient. Guess I could hook Ganon into caring for my dear sweet Little Boo in the likely event that something happens to me, in which I die. So now I can invite Mac Muscles over and introduce my dear sweet Little Boo. Plus that would give him a chance to really get an opinion on him.

I hope that they send a fucking search party for me tonight just so I can tell them to fuck off once they come back to drop off the glorified sperm donor. In fact I needed to use the computer for some homework. I got my receipts, and saw all of theirs. They're going to pretend that they give a single shit about me, I ain't going to humor them. I don't humor them anyways but at least I gave them the bare minimum of respect.

I'm sick of people pretending to care about 'me'. But all they choose to see is the sickening bullshit that never fucking happened. 

'Oh Vaati is going to end up in jail because he doesn't worship the ground his dad walks on!' That's my summary of the shit they have said. I came here straight from school. I was here earlier then usual. They were whining about how late I was before I even got through my window.

Little Boo hates them all too. Even scratching my dad's partner in the face the one time he saw her while I was at the park. The only cop I've known that she likes is the token girl, she doesn't trust my dad so I respect her. She doesn't come around and I sure as fucking Hell ain't going to any events. So she doesn't know shit and can't be expected to.

I know no one but Little Boo loves me. I know no human being gives a single shit if I died on the street. I've known that since Gufuu told me to head left so they wouldn't find us. He knew they were just around the corner. I saw him with a smirk as they put me in the car. But I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I never will. He knew what he had to do. He did it. Simple as that.


	23. Feelings

**Vaati pov.**

I put the note in his locker sighing. It's after school but thankfully he has practice today. I don't need to worry about him not finding it at least. He left his phone in there, saw it while slipping it in. So either he's fucked or he's gonna see it. As long as I get an answer before I go home on Friday I'm good. Just need to wait and check my locker every now and then.

Crossing the street I smile having an empty bag. I don't have homework or studying to do, so I'm buying Little Boo's food. She has been running low and my skinny kitty will always require food. I'm just glad she's never gotten an infection or anything. I wouldn't be able to afford getting her treatment and while I'd be more than willing to steal in order to save her, I'd prefer not to.

I like to picture myself in a better life where I can take care of her. I'd keep her indoors the second I could. It's dangerous for her and absolute Hell for the wildlife, especially birds. I'd get her more than just a small pack of just Dollarama toys twice a year. I'd get her a proper cat bed, keep it in her favorite box. Get something with catnip, and a new proper scratching post.

**Ganondorf pov.**

Stretching I go to my locker my cousins telling me to hurry up as they need me to drive. I am the only one with keys to it after all. Opening it a note falls out, I grab it along with my phone. I open it seeing that it's from Vaati.

_My_ _dad is going out for the weekend, so if_ _You_ _really_ _want, you can c_ _ome over_ _Saturday_ _. Put your reply in my locker as soon as possible. We'll meet up at 8 am at school on Saturday assuming you agree. Yes we can drive over from the school._

I smile a little happy I'll finally know where she lives. It was irritating how she always tells me I can't know pretty much anything about her what's so ever. I've also been doing some spying on her. Nothing inappropriate just noticing how she never talks to anyone. At least behind the harassment. I really want to just wring his neck out to dry. How can he be so disrespectful and entitled to her, she said to leave her alone more times then I can count.


	24. Cats and Cops

**Ganondorf pov.**

I was shocked that Vaati was allowing me over to her house when she wouldn't even let me know what direction she lived in for the last few weeks. But I was all for the change in scenery. I know her dad is a cop so I understand why she wouldn't want her dad knowing. I'm pretty sure her mom is out of the picture too, so no one to go to for support in that argument.

I follow her directions until she tells me to stop in front of a house the driveway having one path through the snow. 

She gets out "I'd invite you to stay the night but somehow I know I'd have to deal a melt down for it," she tells me unlocking the door, grabbing a key from under the welcome mat. 

"Pretty predictable place huh..." I comment following her in.

The place is tidy appearing to be recently cleaned, the walls and trim needing a repaint to say the least. But Vaati pays it no mind locking the door behind us. And goes into the kitchen.

"Want me to make you something? It is almost lunch after all," she asks getting a stool to reach some crackers. 

"Sure didn't know you cooked..." I comment assuming that is what she meant. 

"I do but I was thinking about melted cheese on crackers," she corrects me putting a plate of that into the microwave.

"That sounds nice," I tell her going into the living room to sit down. A cat staring back at me. Clearly judging me. The cat trots back over to Vaati still in the kitchen. 

"Hey Little Boo, not a big fan of our guest I see," he comments picking the black hair noodle up. 

"What kind of a name is Little Boo?" I ask finding the name really odd. 

"I found her pretty close to Halloween and she likes it," Vaati defends petting her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about-" she's interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Her eyes roll so badly I can almost hear it. 

"Just keep her company, no one knows I have a cat," he tells me. I sit down listening to the conversation.

"Vaati your dad sent me to check on you, let me in," some guy orders firmly. 

"Fuck off Francis. I'm 17 and can care for myself without dumbasses lecturing me about shit they don't know anything about." He tells him an aggressive voice I didn't know they were capable of. 

"Vaati seriously you are acting like a child, and who's car is that," the guy asks definitely talking about my car. 

"The dick I plan on sucking, now fuck off. You have no right to be here. So leave!" He tells them slamming the window shut. Locking it and every other opening closing the blinds.


	25. Broken Past, Broken Trust

**Vaati pov.**

Ganon was shocked to say the least when I told him about my new requirement. It makes sense. A teenager younger than him asking that in the event that I died he has to take care of my cat. Most people would assume I was thinking if not planning to commit suicide hearing that. But no I'm just preparing for the event that father hits me too hard in the wrong place.

Francis is probably raving about my disrespectful behavior. He'll definitely say something about the dick sucking comment. Regardless of if he believes it or not. So hopefully my dad will have forgotten about it once I get home. Or he'll be right there with Francis to ground me and go on and on about what a horrible child I am like always. That's the cycle I face with these things.

Getting home I see that dad isn't home he doesn't ever park in the back something about driving thieves away. Really it's because he can't park for shit. His friends never park in the back either being as that's a weird thing to do. So I get a few minutes to myself at the very least. It's even starting to slowly warm up here anyways, meaning I might be able to use a different blanket as my flap.

It's not long until I hear my dad's car pull up and the door open. Listening to the foot steps it's only dad. He doesn't seem drunk yet. So he may just be waiting to yell at me first. 

"Vaati can we talk?" He asks me through me door. I shush Little Boo putting her into my closet. 

"What is it exactly you want to talk about?" I cross my arms just hoping he'll stay behind that door.

"I'm gonna get sober, I'm really sorry, I don't even remember anything that has happen this week," he tells me. 

"Okay," I'm numb to this. He's told me he was going to sober up and be there five times before. He's unwilling to admit he's a dangerous alcoholic, so his shitty friends bring beer along with other drinks, and they prevent any progress. He gives up and forgets about it all.


	26. Teasing

**Vaati pov.**

I'm going over to Ganon's today. I left a note on the counter saying that he'll be dropping me off before seven. That's the limit of respect I'll give him for not drinking for a few days. Until his buddies take him to a bar again. Then he'll forget all about going sober. All about the fact that for a second that he cared about me. But that doesn't matter right now I got a job to do.

Entering Ganon's room I note how it's a bit messier than usual. "Haven't gotten to cleaning?" I ask not really expecting an answer from him. 

"Just got finished my Christmas shopping" he comments not caring. I smile knowing he hopefully be more distracted then normal. That way I can kidnap the pig. Thankfully the art room has some nice red fake flowers I can pair it with.

He goes to his desk and I see my chance. "Mind if I steal a sweater? It definitely would make me seem like a real girlfriend," I tell him knowing that he'll agree at least for the evening. 

"Whatever just let me see what you're stealing," he tells me grouchy at me for daring to exist around him. I open his closest putting the pig in the bag. Noticing my notebook. Buried right behind him. It's a pretty girly book.

"Hey what's up with the sparkly book?" I ask him knowing better then to just take it with so much stuff on it. 

"Oh my cousin found it, some girl apparently likes me, no name," he tells me after taking a moment to figure out what I was talking about. 

"Aww... you're worried about me being jealous~" I tell him watching him wipe around to see me. He just stares at me as I laugh grabbing the hoodie clearly forgotten. If only he knew.

Putting it on I have to roll up the sleeves up to the worn elbow, the shirt reaching the bottom of my thighs. I go and sit back down on his bed finishing my own homework on it. It's hilarious to mess with him. I rarely get a chance, so I take every single chance I get. He is slowly adjusting to me doing it too. Almost like this was real.


	27. Just Realize it Already

**Ganondorf pov.**

I was shocked when Vaati gave me an actual present for Christmas after all we aren't actually together and it's not that far into the 'relationship'. At least he didn't act like I had to get him a gift. He said that it wasn't fair to expect anything, and he didn't need anything to keep up appearances. My cousins seem to have their own thoughts on the matter but they aren't saying anything.

Going down stairs I see my cousins with their presents my father and his husband out enjoying their Christmas separately. They open theirs the main ones being from each other. I swear I'm a third wheel to their friendship. Like I'm the leader of the group but those two always ignore me if they can be with each other. Zant's the closest thing I got to that but he honestly creeps me out a lot of the time.

They suggest I open whatever Vaati gave me I roll my eyes opening it. I see a note that was covered by the cheap coloured paper. I pick it up reading it

_Sorry for taking it, needed it for reference and you seemed to care about it. The actual gift should be under him._

I open it seeing my old pig plushie. I hug it tightly after not being able able to find it for weeks. Yuga and Agahnim judging me as I take out the picture of Snortiers in a bunch of roses.

Yuga steals it for a moment impressed by the craftmanship put into and starts to babble about the detail put into the flowers. I roll my eyes not a attention until he says something catching my attention. 

"I really think you should date her for real," I snap my head back at him shocked he'd even suggest that. 

"What she clearly pays attention to you, you barely admit to us that you still love Snorts if I remember right. Not to mention you're a whole lot calmer since you've been seeing her, why not try it out?" I nearly growl at him hearing that.

"I don't like her okay. She's weird and what the Hell would you two know about my relationship with her anyways. You don't ever talk to her and she talks to you guys even less. I swear you just want me to forget about Zelda. Not to mention do you not realize how weird she is. She just happens to overhear us and goes right to offering to fake a relationship with me for no cash and doesn't want to be public about it in school. She barely ever even leaves my room when she's here," I rant to them pissed that they'd even think that.


	28. Jealousy

**Ganondorf pov.**

Going back to school my cousins convinced me to write a thank you for the gift. They can't convince me to use anything better than a sticky note to do so though. I meant it as a joke but after them telling me to get a card I needed to teach them a lesson. So I got a sticky note from my 2nd period class so I could get it in her at lunch. Then Ghirahim texted me to invite her to another dinner. Pretty sure they're trying to get her to break up with me or something. So back to her locker.

"Please just leave me alone." I hear her almost growl passing the corner. Turning the corner I see that Zorrol guy harassing her. His leg is still in a brace from me breaking it. I have wondered just how badly he has been harassing her. Afterall my cousins will be nagging me to fix it if it's actually bad. I don't think I've ever seen it happen, so who knows maybe she's just a bitch.

"No. You've been ignoring me for over a year. I gave you flowers, all you skanks are the same. You won't even give me a chance!" He's such a whiner I'd break his leg anyways if I knew he was this annoying. 

"You tried to force me to kiss you multiple times. I told you no the first time you asked. You're the entitled one here not me. Just leave me alone," she tells him a bit louder this time.

He grabs her shoulder when she tries to leave. **That** **piece of fucking shit!** I bite my tongue to keep myself from splattering his brains against the wall. She's mine not his how dare he touch her! Seems a broken leg wasn't anywhere near enough. I won't be able to do what this requires in school. So I think I'll have to get one of my dad's clients to take care of this little shit.

Vaati in the time it took to think of that has managed to slip away. Thank goodness. No wonder she wanted me to take care of this, no woman should have to deal with that kind of scum. I think a three strikes you're out is in order. He's already used his first two strikes as well. Dad very rarely picks useless clients so finding someone to teach a lesson won't be difficult.


	29. Writing

**Vaati pov.**

I really need some ice, I lift my bangs I check the deep purple bruise on my head. It's a bit faded now as it was the night before yesterday but it's still sore. It only really affects me when I need to brush my hair. It was a nasty concussion too, I didn't even leave my bed yesterday unless I was letting Little Boo in or out. This is why I always ask for prewritten notes, I never know when I won't be able to focus.

Getting home I groan knowing I'll have to climb in. He's home with another shitty cop, and I'm not willing to even think about dealing with that, when I'm still bruised. Bastard threw a bottle at me, didn't hit me directly, it hit the wall before it landed on me. I don't even think that my glorified sperm donor and captor, remembers giving it to me.

Getting into my room I see Little Boo on the bed waiting for me. "Hey pretty kitty, you sleeping?" I ask quietly trying to forget the day's pain. She purrs seeing me, checking her food bowl she is indeed low. I fill it up and watch as she goes straight over to it. I lay down on the bed just wanting to go to sleep. But I can't be skipping another meal today, I have to put some effort into maintaining myself.

I grab one of my books to write in feeling like something personal should be written today.

_Ganon looked pretty pissed today, like the assassin cost more than the usual amount. No_ _wonder_ _people avoid him like the plague so much, he is known for a temper, is very able to kill someone if he wanted, and his family is rumored to be a mafia. I would have asked if he could_ _take_ _me somewhere to take pictures again, had he not_ _been_ _in that mood. That and I_ _don't_ _really want to push my luck. I just wanted to get away from here for a bit anyways._

I blink noticing the water droplet on the page of my diary. I wipe my eyes to find them water. I don't even know what set them off.... I grab a different book I found on the ground unused.

_Rey_ _hasn't_ _been listening to me lately. It scares me. She_ _shouldn't_ _be able to do that._ _I'm_ _the mind._ _She's_ _my body. If she doesn't listen to me what does that mean for us. We were already suppose to be back together. I still_ _can't_ _get rid of the nightmares from the nightmares I had the night before I_ _woke_ _up outside my body. I tried to cry out but no one could hear me, I could only get my body, I started calling Rey. We're suppose to be finding a way to get me_ _back_ _in, so we can be one again. No one even notices when she says that me, Aud_ _doesn't_ _want us doing something._

_Yesterday was the worst though. For the first time Rey left for school without me. She_ _shouldn't_ _be able to do that._

_I'm_ _scared._


	30. 31 Hiding It

**Vaati pov.**

Going over to his place feels nice. It's pretty clear he's starting to feel some resentment over this whole situation. I can handle it. He doesn't hit me, so I can't really expect a whole lot more than that. So I just ignore the comments and tone he takes when we're alone. I didn't expect this to ever become a romance so nothing's been proven wrong. I don't like it but my opinion doesn't matter.

I will miss them though, it's nice being away from my dad. His parents may be assholes as well but his cousins are really nice. Yuga has been really interested in me anyways, since he found out I was into art as well. It makes me a little nervous though knowing that I'm with someone who can actually afford to get good. I don't have the money or time to do art outside of class really.

It's pretty easy to tell that their group of friends are made around Ganon and not anyone else. When you notice that all have some tie to Ganon but not really the others it explains a few things. Why they sometimes won't even hang out if Ganon is not around. Zant is Ganon's childhood friend, Veran is a bitch who has a crush on Ganon, Onox is Ganon's close friend from wielding. So on so forth.  
  
He's currently at practice but his cousins offered to have me over for dinner. He asks and his parents are around I'll tell him I wanted to surprise them, if his parents aren't I'll give them the exact truth plain and simple. They say it's just going to be leftovers but considering how I don't get a big variety I might not even notice it.

"So when is your birthday?" Agahnim asks me giving me some water. 

"It doesn't really matter, and it's already past," I quickly answer not wanting to answer that. 

"Oh it's for next year so I know in advance," Yuga assures me. 

"Not really Ganon just wants the deal to be completed and done with," I shrug off the answer. 

"No really what is it?" They press into me. 

"Fine... December 21," I tell them hoping they'll stay the same.


	31. Dumbass

**Ganondorf** **pov.**

After getting back from getting back from dropping Vaati. She asked for it to be a bit further up then usual. Considering the two cop cars up in front I agreed to it pretty quickly. After that I figured I'd grab a coke from the MacDonalds near her place. She said she wasn't hungry at dinner so I doubt she'd want anything either way. My cousins will definitely still complain to me about doing that.

Entering the place I can already tell Ghirahim and My father have already left the place so nothing will make them suspicious. Entering I see Agahnim and Yuga discussing about what to complain about. They turn to me and look surprising serious about the whole thing. Normally they just nag me to get to know her and to appreciate what she's doing for me. It's very annoying.

"You're taking her out to dinner." Yuga tells me point blank. 

"And why the fuck would I do that. We aren't really dating," I cornerback like always rolling my eyes at them. 

"You are taking her to a fancy restaurant and giving her a present." Agahnim backs Yuga up giving zero argument as to why I'd give this gold digger money. 

"Ganon we aren't joking here. You fucked up" Agahnim smacks my head to emphasize the point.

"Fine what the fuck did I do already," I tell him smacking his wrist away. 

"For one you didn't bother with anything whatsoever for Christmas, and her birthday was the 21 of December meaning you forgot all big events in a relationship. Second she deserves it, she not only keeps your secret but help with some of you're math homework. She is a delight and you need to act like it" Yuga lays onto me for it.

"How was I supposed to know when her birthday is? Why are you always on her side since before you even met?" I tell them raising my voice a little. 

"Because you are too stupid, you're looking at every bad thing about her exaggerating them and suddenly you act a lot calmer and nicer with her around. You like her and if you're not careful you're going to lose her forever." Yuga tells me, or more accurately barks at me.


	32. Secret Dates

**The Feeling of Someone Watching pov.**

Yuga and Agahnim didn't have a lot of luck finding alone time outside the house there was a reason for it. They lived with their cousin, the cousin they are both actually related to, so going out without them looks weird. After all Yuga and Agahnim aren't related but they are with Ganondorf and live with them. So they have to have an excuse for the stupid people that will start questioning this normal activity.

The two thankfully now had an excuse outside of football for Ganondorf to be missing. His 'girlfriend'. And while Ganondorf was convinced that he resented 'her' for this whole ordeal. The two boys heading to a restaurant did not. They noticed how Ganondorf's eyes would drift over and land on the 'girl'. They knew that if Ganondorf kept this behavior up either someone else will take the shot or Vaati would move on.

They wanted what was best for their cousin but that wasn't the only reason this whole thing frustrated them. Yuga and Agahnim had been dating in complete secret for months now. They hadn't met until they were 11, didn't get close until they were 14, and shared no blood between themselves. But when the guy you live with just introduces you both as being his cousins, you can see the problem.

Agahnim's dad had been a single father for the first seven years of their life. The old man remarried when he was nine. Both his father and his step mom were good parents. Too bad the car crash didn't care. So at 13 he was sent to live with his uncle Demise. He was the only cousin on Demise's side of the family. Hence he saw a bit more of Ganondorf's cousins on their mom's side.

Yuga still kept rough contact with his birth mother, and he did consider the woman to be his mom. His mom of course loved him and wanted what was best for him. But the place fell under the weather. So she contacted Demise believing that to be sure she could still visit her child. So at 14 and still younger than Agahnim they lived together.

And they got close, fast and strong.


	33. First Date

**Vaati pov.**

It was surprising to me when Ganon told me that he was going to take me to an actual restaurant. Well more surprised at the fact that we'd be alone for that. It's probably that his parents are starting to get suspicious about why I only ever go to their place. But I almost feel special, almost, I just can't help but feel like a small part of him may like me.

"So you picked out the chicken Alfredo," well someone had no idea what's so ever to start a conversation. 

But at least it's workable "yeah I hate most meat due to its texture so chicken is my best bet, and I never get pasta without the exact same cheap tomato sauce" I tell him hoping that he'll have a better idea for a question. 

"So your dad buys a lot of no name?" Ganon asks finding some conversation.

The waitress comes with our food and Ganon focuses on his steak for a bit. "So has that guy been giving you any more issues?" He asks when I have a mouthful. There's a little awkward pause as I quickly swallow it. 

"It started back up for a little bit, then his wrist was broken, it probably won't last as long. Due to his leg being what's slowing him down. Was that you?" I ask him with a little smile. He stares at me for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you, he really does terrify me," I tell him taking a drink of my soda. 

"Yeah... well I'm happy to help you" Ganon says before abruptly getting up to go to the bathroom. I shrug to myself and continue eating, stealing a carrot, I never have time to actually cook them and I really liked them cooked. He comes back, finishes the meal and pays for us.

"So what made you take me on a date?" I ask him with a little him as he starts the car. 

It takes us leaving the parking lot for him to answer "Yuga and Agahnim said I needed to. Why didn't you tell me when your birthday was?..." he says trailing off a little. 

"I figured it didn't matter, not like any of this is real. Plus I've never really been someone to celebrate it. You really didn't have to do anything," I tell him. I need to keep my distance. I can't get attached to him, he'll leave once this is all over and we'll never see each other again.


	34. Potatoes and Brushes

**Ganondorf pov.**

Looking at the tree Vaati's in I notice that they're not wearing the necklace I got her. Part of me feels... weird about her not wearing it. Even though she directly told me that she didn't want to risk losing it at school and it's a very not for school item. So why do I feel hurt or disappointed at her not wearing it. I try to focus back into whatever my friends are talking about but my focus keeps going over to my gir- I mean fake girlfriend.

"Your ex is looking at us," Zant tells me bringing my attention over to Zelda. To be blunt I still have a very bitter taste when it comes to her. We used to have some mutual friends, like Midna, but everyone was basically choose sides before we officially even broke up. She always had to be the right one. I can admit to making more mistakes than her. But everything became a matter of her being right. I'm pretty sure that we brought out the worst in each other.

Part of me really wanted to get back together with her a while after we broke up. But it has since vanished and that has helped me see just how bad that relationship was. "Great, what do you think she wants?" I keep eye contact with her hoping that it gets her to drop it. Zant looks around most likely for Midna, Zelda will do pranks if it is with Midna. Midna also hates Zant infinitely more than she hates me.

And that's when I find paste potatoes in my hair. She better be running because I will physically force her to eat this shit off the ground if I catch her. She is, laughing her head off the whole time of course. If I'm lucky she'll need to go to the hospital after her reckless behavior makes her fall on her jaw. I will get back at her regardless of if it happens today.

\---

In the bathroom I struggle to try getting it out. I have less than ten minutes as well. Groaning I don't hear Vaati coming up behind me until the last second. "What are you doing in the boys bathroom?" I ask, noticing the brush in their hand only after. 

"Do you want my help or not?" She half sasses wetting the brush. I nod letting her pick out what she can with paper towel first. 

"You'll need to wash it once you get home but it's passable for now" they assure me cleaning off her brush.


	35. Reality is Cruel

**Vaati pov.**

Going home I don't see any cars pulled up. It is possible dad left the car at the station or he pulled up in back. But it generally means that he isn't home, something I love. So not hearing anything either I unlock the front door. He tends to get worse in January and December for drinking, December being when mom died, and it was January when Gufuu and I ran away....

Winter has always been beautiful to me. It's when the icicles form at my window and when the days are shortest. But I'm pretty much not allowed to be happy about winter, or dad will scream at me for all the horrible things that happen in winter. I'm not allowed to be sad either, or he will yell at me about how he's had everything worse. I hate him.

Entering the kitchen I hum a little to myself relaxing. I can normally find some sort of snack food when I'm able to enter the kitchen. So I grab some crackers, generic brand thankfully. Dad will normally buy name brand foods that cost more without them being healthier or tastier. I grab the nutella not generic to making a bowl I can dip the crackers into. All day I've been craving salt and sweets.

Having what I need I leave the kitchen only to see my dad looking at me. Drunk off his ass, staring, glaring at me. In that sick head of his he's most likely going down a very familiar path. Blaming me for everything wrong in his life. Instead of just moving past mom died in the 17 years she's been dead. Or that his drinking was only ever his choice. Or that he's the reason I tried to run away. I slowly continue to the starts careful not to set him off further.

Today it doesn't work. The crackers on the floor shattered into a 100 pieces per cracker. My bowl on the floor in pieces, the chocolate spread over top of it covering the fragments. He gut punched me. I wince in pain and wait for him to be fully over knowing that trying to leave prematurely will only make him start it all over. I don't cry knowing that he will only get worse. I will always hate him, I quickly rush upstairs the second he's gone.


	36. Unknowingly

**Vaati pov.**

Going over to Ganon's I find myself in the middle of a heated argument. It must have started when Ganon left to come get me for him to not know anything about it, and for it to be this heated. We obviously have no idea what in the world started it as it has painfully gotten personal. Ghirahim's bring up every minor thing that he does, and Demise is pointing out all the stuff he gets him.

I pull Ganon's arm to get his attention. Considering neither of them have noticed we're here we can leave. Ganon takes a moment to respond putting his ear down to hear me whisper. 

"We can leave, they won't notice, so if you want we can go some where else," it is his choice so I make that clear. 

Ganon seems to be surprised for a moment before nodding, careful to shut the door behind us.

"We should text your cousins, but where would you like to go?" I ask getting back into the car. Ganon quickly tests his cousins real quick before answering. 

"I was thinking maybe a surprise" he tells me leaving the driveway. I blush a little knowing just how much of a real date that sounds like. I bite my tongue knowing to not ruin the moment for either of us. If only this was real.

We arrive at the mall, thankfully he parked underground so I could get out of my jackets. Ganon gets out first as he only had one, all of mine are pretty thin so I have to wear multiple. 

"So I believe we have a good amount of time, would you like to look at anything first?" He asks me once I'm out and he's locked the car. 

"Maybe a book store?" I suggest hoping that he won't think the idea is boring or cliche.

He nods heading over to the escalators. "I'll go get what I need, as your looking. I always pass by a large book store when I go there," Ganon explains to me as I struggle to keep up with him while he's full on leaving me in the dust. After a moment he realizes and comes back over to me. This time when he starts walking he grabs my hand. I blush again and look away from him praying that he doesn't notice it. He doesn't as he soon leaves me at the book store.


	37. Mall Worries & Trapped

**Vaati pov.**

Entering the book store I stare at the high shelves. I wander down a bit, I don't go to libraries or book stores that often, I have homework, or I have Little Boo. So I haven't been able to really enjoy other's work outside of school work. So I don't really care if this is seen as appropriate or not. I grab a book that seems interesting and sit down with it to read.

There's a few minutes in between each passing person. There was about five people total but three of them were in a group, so it was somewhere between 9 and 12 minutes. It's a romance novel, one of them is a girl, Anna, trapped in a fictional world, the other a girl, Morania, from that fictional world. Originally they are both are working to send Anna back, however Anna stops wanting to go back, because of a boy.

90% of that I got from the description and spoilers I got from the internet. The real world, which I just got out of. Is average. The writing is at least above the okay bar, just that there's nothing interesting going on until the third chapter. It gives generic brat brother who won't leave his younger sister alone. Mother who tells him to knock it off before forgetting all about it. Dad that's trying too hard to be in his kids lives.

"Hey aren't you Zorrol's girl?" I tense up hearing that. Part of me desperately hopes that they aren't friends with him, as he maybe here then. The other desperately hopes she is, as if a random classmate knew. That would mean other people believing that we are dating. The thought alone makes me want to puke everything I ate since last week. 

"No I'm not. I in fact would love it if he suddenly turned up dead in a ditch," I tell them very firm looking up at her.

Midna, she's the one who through mash potatoes into Ganon's hair. I know she isn't an outright bully as she doesn't target anyone she doesn't believe is on equal or higher footing. But she's still an asshole. 

"Damn calm down," she jokes walking away. Shit. Midna has no connection to the waste of flesh. Meaning he has in fact been telling other's his bullshit stories. I sigh putting my book back on the shelf and going to look for Ganon.

**Ganondorf pov.**

Going over to the bookstore I glimpse at the tickets in my hand. I remember Vaati telling me she never gets to go out and see movies the last time she came with. So I'm sure she'll enjoy watching one with me and my cousins. Yuga and Agahnim will join us in a bit as they are still most likely on the road to get here. Yuga seemed to think it was a great idea when I told him over the phone.

I look around for the purplette as Yuga called it when I asked what their hair would be considered. Vaati blends in incredibly well considering she has purple hair and red eyes. Probably has a lot to do with the fact that she's pretty quiet and short. I'm pretty sure only a handful of people at our school even knows that she exists. Surprising considering how easily she could become popular, no one notices her at all.

Turning the corner I see Midna. Bitch. She has always been this massive brat that thinks she's better than everyone else. I'm not sure where the brat part comes from but her mom is 100% "holier than thou". Probably her mom's enabling behavior, basically if who's she's an ass to, is seen as worse, she gets away with it. This isn't her trying to stop bullying, it's her judgement and only that.

"Well if it isn't the brute," she sneers at me looking smug. 

"Well isn't it the judgmental bitch who believes her opinion is the one and only perspective," I sneer back at her. 

"At least I don't go around breaking legs," she barks at me. 

"If you're so sure it wasn't an accident what makes you think I won't do the same to you," I feel nothing but rage for this woman.

I tune her out as she proceeds to blabber and drone on about how awful I am. Looking behind her, I spot Vaati. It looks like she's crying. What the fuck did Midna do to make her cry! I resist the urge to pound her into the dirt and tell her to either fuck off or bite me. She leaves looking terrified of me all of a sudden, I ignore it and go over to Vaati.

**Vaati pov.**

"Are you okay?" Ganon asks me after Midna left. I shake my head still terrified by what I was just told. 

"I got some tickets to a movie, would that maybe help get your mind off things?" He asks me, it's so oblivious that he doesn't know how to handle this. 

I nod doing my best to stop crying and wipe away the tears I have. He takes a step away from me before motioning me to go forward.

I hear his phone buzz as we enter the theater. Being that it's all that pre show crap he checks it. "My cousins are here and have parked, I need to go wait in the lobby for them okay," he tells me. He passes me his jacket to mark our seats. 

I nod still a bit unsure about talking. I feel like if I try to I'll end up crying and crying hard.

I go to the third row from the back and put Ganon's jacket across two seats and mine on the other side of me. That way all of our seats are marked right away. I mean back a little trying to think of a solution. I can get Ganon to get him injured so he can't bother or follow me at least as much. But I can't stop him from telling other's this lie.

The only way to keep him from me, would to have Ganon directly tell him, he can't harass me. But I can guarantee he'd tell others we were dating as a way of getting back at us regardless of if he believed it. He'd probably even say that I cheated on him with Ganon. And that would leave me in a pit of vipers next year, people thinking they could hurt Ganon by hurting me, will.

I feel like I'm stuck in this sickening circle where I'm stuck to a wall and can't move. The school doesn't care about me. My dad is too drunk to. I have no real friends. I'm being harassed by a creep, that everyone keeps on saying is such a nice guy. My one way of keeping him away isn't going to work for much longer at this rate. No matter what I do I'm stuck. I rub my forehead trying to think for just a second.


	38. Revenge & Observer

**Ganondorf pov.**

"Veran I have a job for you," Veran is what one would call a bitch, however, she is my friend. At the moment more importantly she is girl who's willing to do things for me. I need someone who can go into the girls locker room and do me a favor. I still don't know what exactly happened at the bookstore. But I know Midna is responsible, and I already owe her some revenge.

"Of course what do you need me to do?" She asks with that sly smirk she's known for. 

"Find Midna's gym locker, I need you to pour a couple packs of slow acting itch powder," I tell her handing her the two I packed. I don't think it's enough of a punishment for her making Vaati cry. But it should at least make us even on personal warfare.

Veran agrees to the job without fight "I already know which one is her's. I had to give her a little payback myself at the start of the year," she brags about it. 

"Good, for the favor I'll get you that teal lipstick you're always talking about," I'm not a fan of leaving favors out to be snagged. Her lipstick isn't even expensive, but she sure acts like it is. Normally Onox would get it for her.

Veran smiles at me in a way I just don't like. I know she likes me, but I'm pretty sure I have negative interest in her romantically. I'm considering if I should tell Onox to get her some jewelry in an attempt to get her attention off me. Onox loves Veran, he confided to when we were both stuck hiding out from Zant's aunt, or Midna's mother. Midna. After egging their house.

As she goes off I decide to see how Vaati is doing. She did say it should be fine and that she'll tell me what happened next time we hang out. It really bothers me not knowing how that little shit made my gir- fake girlfriend, cry. I knows she's a brat without discipline who hates me and my friends. But she would have told everyone if she found out we were caught on a 'date'. So she just bullied a sweet girl for no reason.

\---

**Vaati pov.**

Seeing Midna itching herself wildly was a surprising sight to see entering the court yard. Seems it has a couple of her friends worried too. It's a bit curious seeing her like that. It's not even thinking about spring, let alone summer. So it ain't mosquitos. Yet another reason why even without that pervert summer is the most miserable time of year for me. I shake my head just heading over to my tree.

Looking around I see Ganon with his friends laughing. I know they get along like beta fish so they could be laughing at her misery or be the cause of it. I'm not the biggest fan of the latter side of that he has, or a fan of the former. But he hasn't done anything that was completely unprompted. Definitely has had some over reactions but you do have to piss him off first.

He seems to be getting better at it too. Maybe I'm just living in a fantasy after we started fake dating again. He hasn't been beating up people, or threatening those who bump into him. I think Midna is the closest he's gotten to beating someone up. She deserved it too, you don't fuck with people's hair. No dying, no cutting, no crap in it, you don't fuck with it. Doesn't matter if Ganon's a guy, you don't fuck with it.

Midna storms over to their table Lana and Zelda following closely behind. I might be able to make out a few words as both groups are pretty loud at the moment. I'm pretty sure Lana is from that school going through renovations, and that she has a twin. At least that's what the rumor mill is saying.

"So are - going - fess up?" Midna says. I'm only a couple meters away but she is loud. 

"Fess up - What?" Ganon asks with a smirk. 

"- tampering - - stuff" Zelda speaks next taking another step forward. 

"Now - anyone - -?" It's a bit infuriating missing so much of this conversation. 

"Please - break up, - now you're - - my friends! Get - it!" I do not need to know those words to know Zelda his being a fucking bitch. I can clearly hear what Ganon says next. 

"Get Over It! Really? Pretty Fucking Rich Coming From Your Spoiled, Entitled, Prissy Little Ass! You Think The Whole World Revolves Around You! Midna Is A Bitch. Maybe That's Why. Get Over Yourself. Because I Fucking Have!" He storms off to what looks like the bathroom.

I better see if he's alright. I slip down from my tree careful in how I follow him.


	39. Love

**Ganondorf pov.**

After storming off Yuga and Zant are the ones to follow me. They flinch hearing my fist meeting the garbage can. I can't believe that this shit. That bitch thinks that everything is about her. That my every move revolves around her. I haven't even thought about her since winter break, I thought about how Midna is a bitch. But Zelda, up until today I haven't thought about her spoiled ass.

And why would I still be thinking about her. We've been broken up for over half a year now. It was early summer when we broke up. And looking back on it. That wasn't love, that was infatuation. There's nothing I get from dating her. She won't help me with shit. But I was to always carry her bags. She could go on and on about her problem, but always be too busy for mine.

Vaati is infinitely better than her in very way. She was the first person to ask if I was okay when my parents were fighting. The only one to ever suggest just leaving the house and enjoy myself while they fought. I can count the amount of things she's asked from me. Pay for our dates, keep that creep away from her, and if something happens to her watch Little Boo.

She's kinder, and smart. And she's the prettiest girl I've ever met. Vaati's features are so delicate, and striking. Her skin genuinely matches the snow, with an actual black birth mark. Their eyes are blood red with cherry, ruby and raspberry tones. Her hair matches actual flowers. She doesn't even act dainty always climbing that tree with her lunch kit. It's no wonder I love her.

Oh.

_Oh shit._

I've fallen in love with my fake girlfriend. The girlfriend that I'm suppose to break up with in 9 and a half months. She only made the offer to get that Zorrol off of her. So she doesn't return my feelings.... But I could use that time to win her heart. Vaati already trusts me with taking care of her cat if something were to happen. So at the very least she can't despise me. I can work with that....


	40. Watched & Queer Tension

**Vaati pov.**

Ganon's acting a bit differently today. He really pushed for me to come over today. I certainly wasn't expecting that. Both his parents are out today, so I really don't know why I'm here. I thought maybe so he could take some pictures of us as proof of dates to them. But it's been over half an hour since I got here not a single photo has been taken. And he's a lot closer to me.

His cousins also keep finding reasons to leave. I know they have started to ship us. So a suspiciously long trip, with the other conveniently being needed after a minute, would have made complete sense to me. They've taken three of those, in a 30 minute period. Not to mention just how often I can feel them watching us. It makes me uneasy. It's probably because Ganon is still pissed off after Zelda made those accusations.

We're watching some superhero movie that I can't seem to focus on. "The weather is slowly warming up so Little Boo is staying out longer in the day," I attempt to break the thick air around me. 

Ganon looks at me "That's good to hear," I got his full and complete attention just from that one comment. That's definitely new. I normally have to give him a few sentences before he gives it to me.

The silence returns after I just nod to Ganon's response. A few more minutes pass. Still no sign of Yuga and Agahnim coming back with that popcorn they said they were getting. I'm really craving salt... I guess it's a quirk of mine when I'm stressed I crave salt because I always have it when I'm forced to cook. I look at the time once again. 2:36, that's 47 minutes since I got here.

Ganon gives a long stressed out yawn as he stretches. His arms going wide as he dropped them back down. His arm ending up on my waist when it falls down. Did he just-

No. No. He couldn't have, there's no way he returns my feelings. That would just make this so much harder on me. He thinks I'm a girl, and while I can and more than happily play fake girlfriend. I can't be his real lover. Ganon's not like me, he doesn't like the same sex, he has only ever been with girls, and me because he thinks I am one.

**Ganondorf pov.**

It feels right having my arm around her. I like feeling, like I can protect her. I don't know why it just feels right. I very carefully pull her into a cuddle by slowly collapsing my arm on top of her. She doesn't fight and seems to relax a bit. My cousins come back in after a minute with popcorn two bowls of popcorn, seems they like the idea of this being real.

I put the popcorn in my lap, Vaati right away reaches over for a handful. The villain is finally introduced on screen. I feel Vaati tense up a little. 

"You okay?..." I keep my voice quiet so it's just her that hears me ask. She didn't have any issues with the building falling down and nearly killing a long list of people. Maybe it's that this is intentional?

"It just bugs me just how heavily they're queer-coded..." she says after a moment. I look down at her as she says that. I have heard the term before but haven't really thought about it. 

"If it makes you uncomfortable we can watch something else?" I don't really get what she means, but if it's making her uncomfortable there's no way I'm making her watch this. 

"It's fine, it happens in a lot of movies, I just don't like it...." she pulls away a little while saying that.

My heart sunk when she moved away. My arm returns to my own side as she steals some more popcorn. My eyes keep drifting over to her, as the movie goes on. I try to focus on the movie and see what she's talking about. I guess it is pretty lazy and weird to give the villain who is physically fighting the hero right now, an annoying squeal over a tiny bit of blood. Not to mention the drag queen makeup....

I guess they are pretty queer-coded....

I'll have to make sure to avoid movies like this in the future. Or at least to the ones that do it this obvious and badly. She seems more relaxed now. 

"Hey you want more popcorn?" I ask her as she hasn't grabbed any in awhile. She nods as I hand her the whole bowl of it. I didn't really want any anyways...


	41. Gift

**Ganondorf pov.**

I want to get her something. I only got her a Christmas and birthday present because my cousins made me. So I want to get her something that I genuinely got for her. I have yet to see her in a dress so I don't think she likes them. I really wish I had bothered getting to know her when this whole mess started. I don't know her favorite color, animal, anything.

I just have to hope something pops out to me while I'm here in the mall. Looking at the little girl's jewelry shop called Claire's I notice some sterling earrings she'd look nice with. Vaati doesn't have her ears pierced. Fuck, no dresses or earrings. Well I guess I should look upstairs, okay let's focus on what I shouldn't pick out for her. Eliminate as much as I can, so that I have less to consider.

It shouldn't be more jewelry as that's what my last gift to her was. I shouldn't get her anything that breaks easily, cat. Would something cat themed be good...? No. She owns one thing cat themed and nothing similar to it. It be too obvious anyways. I don't want to get candy or anything else consumable, I want it to be something she can keep. She mentioned never getting to play any videogames, but a system and game seems way to big for how far we are.

Stopping in front of a toy store I debate on whether I should even consider it at all. I did see a couple of old toys in her room. Pretty worn out looking too, but not really dusty. I sigh going into the store. There's really annoying kid punk music as rip off Disney songs play filling the store. Okay, either find a plushy cute enough to make her smile, or something that's cool enough to impress her.

Going over to a basket I notice how they all seemed to be slightly flawed. Damn reject bin. Nothing calls out from it so I just got to see weird upside down eyes. I sigh going to get back up and see what the normal ones look like. I bump into a store employee with something in her hand. I look at it to see that it's a white bat with a red stain covering it's back and side. 

"Hey mind if I take that?" I don't even realize I said that until it's passed over to me.


	42. Wait & Quiet

**Vaati pov.**

I just can't seem to relax tonight. I know why but there isn't really anything I can do about it. I had agreed to spend the evening here about three weeks ago. What has me so stressed is that my dad has decided to have a sudden game night with his friends at the house. So I have to worry about them doing a couple things in their drunken state, and some guarantees.

They will in fact trash the house. So I have to worry about where the vomit is going to be, usually my dad's. I know something will be spilled on the floor. But what I'm really worried about with them getting drunk watching some stupid game. Is a whole lot more than me being forced to clean up after those assholes. It's honestly why I've never suggested I say the night to really show how serious we are.

If they check my room as to complain about me locking myself away from them. They'll start a search for me and that will lead to my dad finding out about my 'boyfriend'. And I know if he doesn't care about who I'm with, his friends will and I don't want to give them another reason to how awful I am. They'd never leave me alone.

Or Little Boo is discovered. I don't really know what would happen to her. Just that it would mean losing her. They might take her to a shelter in which she turns out to be microchipped and given to whoever abandoned her in the first place, or left to rot. She might just be thrown out of the house. She could be beaten to death. I have no way of knowing until I get back.

Up until I started this deal with Ganon, I only really left the house for school, buying groceries, and similar. And while this has been going on for a good two months. This is the first time it wasn't just my dad at home. And while he's too wasted to hear her or bother checking to see if I'm alive. His friends might not be. All I can do it is wait for Ganon to drop me off.

**Ganondorf pov.**

Why is she so antsy tonight? She hasn't settle down at all. She just keeps on looking at the clock. Her foot is also bouncing though due to having her legs crossed it isn't hitting the floor. Dinner ends and Yuga offers to be the one to help my step thing with the dishes. I carefully take Vaati up to my room to ask her what's bothering her so much.

Normally when we hang out here she automatically sits down on my bed. This time she just stands by the door as I close it. Her eyes bounce across the room not ever really settling on anything. I very carefully tap her arm, snapping her out of her trance. Vaati's red eyes landing on me, and for a second I see, fear. It disappears about just as quickly as it came, leaving me not knowing what is causing it, or even if I'm the cause or not.

"Hey what's wrong? You've been out of it all night?" I ask her, staring down at her. It was meant to come out soft and gentle, full of love if you will. What it actually comes out as is the much more aggressive accusatory tone, I'm more familiar with. Fuck. 

"It's just.... Nothing.... just take me home as soon as you can...." Her tone is a lot softer than usual.

"Vaati... I'll take you home right now if you just tell me what's wrong...." I guess I could give her the present in the car if I have to. She looks at me, clearly debating on if she can tell me, not do I want to, or is it worth it. Can she tell me. 

"This is the first time I've been out of the house when my dad has his buddies over. He doesn't know I'm here, for obvious reasons. He doesn't even know I'm out and they're all cops... I don't know what will happen if they find out...." what bothers me is how she said that. 

It's not like someone saying 'Oh my parents are going to kill me' it's the much more serious ' _ **my parents are going to kill me.**_ '

I keep to my word, making up that her dad thought she was with friends studying and was calling her home now. The drive is quieter than usual. About the midway point she quietly whispers thank you. When I get as close as I can, I grab her hand before she can leave. 

"I have something for you" I tell her grabbing the toy bat out of my pocket handing it to her. I can see the shock in her. 

She gives me a real smile, "thank you, bats are my favorite animal..." and with that she leaves.


	43. Bats

**Vaati pov.**

Climbing into my room I sigh in relief at two very important things. One little Boo is just nicely curled up on my bed sleeping, so none of dad's buddies saw her. My cat is safe. Two my dresser hasn't moved. Which means either no one came to bug me, or they assumed it was locked. I'm hoping the latter as that will make avoiding them all so much easier. I sit down next to her.

Her head pops up at me "hey pretty kitty, miss me while I was gone?" I ask petting her head not going far past her shoulder. She gives a little mew as she stands up and takes the couple steps towards me and sits back down partly on my lap. "I'll take that as a yes. I missed you too Little Boo, I even came back early," I inform her petting her more.

She meows, nose poking at my pocket sniffing it a little. I reach into it remembering the gift Ganon gave me. A bat. My favorite animal since before grandpa passed away. I had gone to a friend of his farm and while exploring the barn I noticed something hanging from the roof. It had taken me a good amount of effort to get up there but I was amazed by them.

They were handing upside down. They were two bats. One a little black bat, holding onto its mother. The mother like me, was albino. I don't know how long I had been staring but I had managed to get under half a meter away without disturbing them. But for a moment the mother had noticed me her eyes perked and alert, red eyes staring into mine. She didn't even move until Grandpa yelled at me to get down. I was in awe as she flew not even caring.

I squeeze my toy to my chest at the memory. I had always wished that my grandpa had taken me in. He was the one taking care of me 90% back then. Dad was also better when he was around as grandpa didn't tolerate him being cruel. This gift is beautiful too, I don't think anyone has ever sold white and red bats, but it's gorgeous.


	44. Doodles

**Ganondorf** **pov** **.**

Seeing Vaati smiling I feel happy. It's so pretty. I want to always see it. I wish I could ask her out. How had I not seen her before? She may be short but she's doesn't blend in. She has long beautiful hair that reminds me of a flower I still can't name. Her skin brings Snow White to shame, with eyes like a jewels. I don't even know how deep her personality goes. Yet it's taken me this long to realize.

I face away from her before anyone notices. It wouldn't exactly help her as she realized before offering me that deal. It would only hurt her and my chances with her. She would either be seen as an easy target for the more valley people I've got on my bad side. Or the more likely people assume I'm creeping on her.

Going to class I see Onox. I really need to tell him to get Veran something. I remember her complaining a week ago about some limited edition eye shadow of hers going missing. Her shades don't really have too much variety. Onox probably actually knows what shades she wants anyway. I sit next to him, his look to me for a second before going back to his homework he didn't finish.

"So Veran seemed pretty annoyed at that makeup kit went missing. I'm sure she'd love if someone would get her some nice kit to replace it," I draw out the word love hoping he takes the fucking hint. 

"It was limited edition, can't just get a new one." I want to smack him. 

"Onox, get her some makeup. It doesn't matter that you can't get that exact kit. Just get her something she'll like. Put a ribbon on it and hand it to her." If he's smart he'll do it.

The teacher comes in and starts to give us some worksheets to do. He's procrastinating marking our tests so he's giving us busy work. I start doodling on the corner of the paper just spacing out. 

Onox taps my shoulder "know the answer to number 3?" I give it to him and look back on my page. It's a very rough doodle of Vaati. Something is definitely wrong with me.


	45. New Mark

**Vaati pov.**

Getting home I feel on edge. I get this feeling almost every time I get hit. I would be going through the window like always but I need to bring in the groceries. I bite my tongue just hard enough to bleed going up to the steps. Father's car is parked out in the front. I had to raid his wallet, I spread it over two days so I'm not bringing in cat food.

The lights and TV are on. But I don't see him in there, and there isn't a light on in the bathroom. I know he isn't doing anything in the kitchen. I just bring the bags in from the cart I'll have to return either tonight or when I go out tomorrow. I'm going to start putting some food in my room to help me further avoid him.

Just some crackers and peanut butter. I obviously can't keep anything that needs to be refrigerated up in there, and it really needs to be filling. So I spent a little extra on no name saltines and peanut butter. There is already some down here, and I don't want to know what gross things he does with them. I put away the carton of milk, eggs, and cheese in the fridge, peas in the freezer...

I manage to get through it all but what I'm taking to my room. I can tell he's watching me. I ignore it knowing it's the best I can do to keep him happy. Heading to the stairs I'm forced to go past him.

"What did you do with my money?!" He literally saw me pack away our groceries. 

"I needed to get food, which I just packed in," I mutter keeping my head down.

"Really I don't think you did." He sneers at me undressing his arms. 

"Why do you think there's any food in the house? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten anything to snack on because you never go. The only store you know is the liquor store." I know he's going to hit me anyway, so I'm just going to say it. He does, leaving a great big mark on my shoulder before stomping off. I just head upstairs.


	46. Black Eyes & Not Your Business

**Ganondorf pov.**

"You offer to take her to the movies and a restaurants, that's pretty romantic," Agahnim suggests while Yuga is driving my car. I got a black eye during practice yesterday, so I'm letting them drive for a few days. 

"Yeah, think it be better if they were separate locations to seem more formal?" I ask looking over my shoulder into the back seat. 

"Vaati doesn't seem to be a very formal person, you could use it to test the waters,"

Pulling up Agahnim passes up our bags and Yuga gives me the keys as my rules are I still keep them. I got the car as a reward for helping my dad with doing some delivery. It was most likely drugs but it could of been something else. I want to ask her in person. Our notes aren't really the romantic sort and I need this to be romantic.

During class I happen to notice that my hopefully to be girlfriend entering the guys(?) washroom. This is sadly most likely going to be the only time I can talk to her at all this week. I get up going to the annoying sign out sheet its a work session anyways. The teacher complains but doesn't make any threats or moves to stop me. I've done this before I don't think she cares anymore.

Entering the washroom I see that she's washing up. "Hey Vaati, did you head into the wrong bathroom?" I ask as it comes out far more menacingly than I mean it to be. 

They look at me, surprised and unbothered, "need me to go to another event?" They ask drying their hands off. Taking out to brush their hair, Vaati multitasks a lot.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie on Friday?" I ask already thinking of excuses on why. 

"Alright... I should be able to go," she says brushing her bangs. The brush smears something to reveal a dark purple mark. 

"What's that? I think something's on your face," I take a step over to her as her eyes widen. 

"It's nothing, I'll just deal with it before I go back to class!" She looks away but in the mirror I can see it. That's a black eye!

"Vaati, you wanted me to keep that guy from bothering-" 

"Yes and this wasn't done by him so it's none of your concern, the deal was you'd keep Zorrol from harassing me. That's all this is... a deal, where we both provide services...." Vaati says staring at the ground. I stare at her hating those words. "I'm going to leave first, wait awhile so people don't get the wrong idea about how I got this...."

**Vaati pov.**

I say it to remind myself why I can't truly date him. I can't tell if he's just getting used to me being around, or if he may be starting to see me as a friend. But then there's the option I both crave and fear the most. That he maybe starting to gain real romantic feelings for me. No matter what I can't start liking him more.

I gained a crush on him years ago. It stayed even with predicting the worse case scenario if anyone ever discovered it. I knew he could and has beaten up people he has gotten into disagreements with. I don't really know what those disagreements are/ were. I don't really talk to people, most of it is fear, some of it is knowing even if they aren't disappointed by me, they will be after I'm forced to break promises and can't do anything.

So I never learned the details on why. And by making him out to be the cruel spoiled bully of the school it was easier to accept that I could never date him. I had to assume he was sexist, transphobic and biphobic. Because thinking of him that way, kept me from ever thinking I could confess.

Not letting anyone in, is how I survive. I know it leads me to not having any help when I'm either kicked out or escape, if I even survive. But what else am I supposed to do? I can't go to the police. Any friends either won't know and will assume I'm just a bad friend when I end up missing events due to bruises. Or they will get hurt and just like me be unable to do anything.

For fuck sake Ganon believes I'm a girl. If he likes me because I'm a girl, either straight or transphobic, or just false (assumed) pretenses. He would never like me as a boy. I already have one living nightmare here. I can't risk another, no matter how sweet he's turning out to be.


	47. Marking Territory

**Ganondorf pov.**

Okay it's not that Zorrol bastard. But why was she so defensive about it not being my business. My one job in this deal is to protect her and something is hurting her. I know she doesn't have a real boyfriend, she is very limited with what she can do online, so no online boyfriends. No one at school even talks to her other than that creep. And she's either at home with her cat or with me.

So I know that she isn't keeping an actual abusive boyfriend from me. There's not a lot I can do to figure out who hurt her without stalking. Even if I was open to stalking, I'm not good at physical stealth so she would notice me that way. I once again can't track a cell phone as she doesn't have one. I can't use any social media platform to internet stalk.

I should really just figure out how to cheer her up. She did agree to come over for Saturday. I could use that as an excuse to get her another gift. I don't think another plushie would be a good idea. I'm not going near a makeup store after telling Onox to just get Veran a gift so that maybe she would start liking him. Veran will make things up given any opportunity.

Flowers. That's what I can get her. I could use it as a way of telling Zorrol to fuck off and leave her alone. I just need to prevent people, and more importantly Vaati, from assuming they are from the creep. My initials would give me away to her but if I can't think of any better ways to do it.

Or I could get them the day ahead of her visit and give them to her while she's over. It would mean her thinking that it was just for show. And I want people to see that she's getting flowers from someone who isn't Zorrol.

Valentines day is coming up. I don't think she's going to be trusting enough of me by then to be a real date for her. But I can still use it as an excuse to get closer to her.


	48. Baby's Breathe & Office

**Vaati pov.**

I start walking to school but soon notice a car that shouldn't be here. Why is Ganon here? It pulls up next to the curb next to me the back window rolling down. 

Ganon is surprisingly in the back seat away from me, the one by the door empty, "I think I figured out a way to keep your stalker away. Get in, we'll drop you off just out of sight okay," he tells me.

I bite my tongue, happy that I have the cold to blame my blush on. "Okay..." I open the door getting in, Agahnim pulls back on to the street once I close the door. I take my bag putting it in between Ganon and I, getting my seat belt on. I take a small drink of water before noticing them. White flowers in Ganon's lap.

"He's allergic to pollen, so flowers are a great way to keep him away, and these are baby breathe flowers. I did some research and they are supposedly really bad for allergies. So if we put this in your hair he shouldn't be able to get near you," he passes it to me. I blush even worse and look away faking grabbing a hair brush, and elastic to get it braided in.

"What should I tell people?... A lot now think that we're dating. It be best to control the narrative so that it doesn't get used as I'm a bad girlfriend, and I don't think I can get these flowers to last the year," I really do like them, though not really for the flowers themselves. Thankfully I'm wearing light clothes today so the flowers look great with my outfit.

"Say very loudly when he approaches you, and proceeds to complain, that they are from your boyfriend, and to leave you alone. Anyone asks you can either say that it's a secret or that they are from another school. Be loud when you tell him to leave you alone, and that you told him you had a boyfriend. If you can be my fake girlfriend, I can at least do the same," he gives me a smile.

\---

It worked. Zorrol couldn't get near me without his allergies acting up. And a lot of people were very surprised to learn how I wasn't his girlfriend (or really boyfriend). But I am admittedly in the office for it. I expected it, the principal is awful after all. I got what I needed a way to keep that bastard away from me. I'm even going to look into to see if perfume would have the same effect.

Ganon seemed a bit off when I was being escorted to the office but that doesn't concern me. I really need to figure out how to make it even with him. I could do some baking at his house but I don't know his thoughts of sweets. No point wasting energy on something he won't even like after all. It will make keeping my distance harder but it will be worth it.

"Vaati, do you know why your here?" He asks his grey hair starting to bald. I hum and pretend to think for a second. I know to never rat on yourself no matter what. Even if you can't deny you did some, because of stuff like cameras or witnesses. You can always pretend you aren't aware that there was a problem.

"No," I don't act smug, or like I'm purposefully not cooperating, I act innocent. Because that's what I am. I told him to leave me alone more times than I can count. I found a way to keep him away without harming others, and told him to stay away like I had told him to if it was causing issues. No one was even having issues in my classes, because with these being cut and waterless flowers they aren't spreading that much.

"You deliberately brought flowers you knew someone was allergic to." So that's his first target. 

"I only learned today that anyone was allergic, and these were I gift from my boyfriend. He dropped me off today, and gave them to me. No one else was having any issues," I lean into my story. 

"You also yelled at said student to leave you alone," his second point, I reframe from rolling my eyes. 

"Because I have asked him in the past to do so, he does not respect that I'm in a relationship and he is starting to really tick off my boyfriend. He was violating my personal space and complained about my boyfriend's gift. I tried being polite he didn't listen,"


	49. Smaller Picture

**Midna pov.**

It was a bit shocking to hear that Zorrol and that albino girl weren't dating. I remember mentioning or asking, it's a bit fuzzy, about their relationship. It makes slightly more sense that they weren't exactly happy with it being brought up. Still doesn't make any sense on why she reacted that way. It sounded like he took no as try harder. But Zorrol is a very nice guy so I don't get why they would freak out like that.

"So apparently they are dating some kid from another school. That's who gave her the flowers," Lana says twirling the small bit of hair she has. 

"Seems whoever she's dating wants to mark their territory. I'm a bit suspicious that they may not be the best person," Zelda adds in, taking out her lunch. A shadow looms over us for a second, great Ganondorf's here.

"Maybe you should try minding your own business. Do you even know her name?" He like always is irritated, though this seems to be a bit rougher than normal. 

"Oh back off, not like you'd know anything about treating a girl right," Zelda grumbles rolling her eyes, turning back to us to eat her sandwich. I go to make a quip at him but Link speaks first.

"For once I have got to agree with him, we really don't know what's going on. I was there when she told him off. She seemed pretty angry and a bit, I guess satisfied afterwards," he doesn't talk much, if anything he is slowly becoming a full mute. 

"Well it's nice to see that you aren't so judgmental," Ganondorf comments before going over to his own table to eat.

"I can't believe that you sided with that asshole," I groan out annoyed that he would go and agree with the enemy against us. He just shrugs clearly going back to being silent. 

"Well there's always some good in everyone, even him. Plus I don't really enjoy talking about other people's love lives," Marine lectures while biting into her warmed fish. 

"Doesn't mean you have to do it in front of them," I whine rocking back on the bench.


	50. Smiles

**Ganondorf pov.**

Going to my locker I notice the tip of a note sticking out of the top of my locker. Pulling it out I recongize the writing as Vaati’s. I smile down at it, it’s a thank you telling me that the flowers worked at keeping that asshole away. It gave her a chance to loudly say that they weren’t dating without him being physically on her. I know she was sent to the principal but that isn’t too unexpected.

I should probably get him a new injury so he can’t try to do anything tomorrow. It’s pretty unlikely that the school will allow Vaati to bring in more Baby’s Breathe after calling them into the office. I’ve told Zant who has a chem class with her to keep an eye out for Zorrol trying to harass her. He was pretty confused but agreed not to ask questions.

Going out I see her already walking home the flowers still in her hair. At least I know she’s safe today. Getting into the back of my own, Yuga giving me a smirk.

“Fine you were right okay, I like her, no need to rub it in,” I groan getting into the car.

Agahnim takes the wheel and I pass my keys up to him, “Well she seemed really happy with your gift today,”

“Yeah, I don’t think she’ll be able to wear them to school again, I can’t think of any other reason she would be called to the office,” I say with a sigh as we leave the parking lot.

“It was hilarious how upset you got about your ex and her friends unknowingly talking shit about you though,” Yuga says while Agahnim pulls into a Starbucks. “He lost a bet with me so he’s getting me a drink,”

“What was the bet? And order me a tall soy cafe vanilla frappucino while we’re here,”

“Oh if you would have the courage to put the flowers in her hair yourself or have her do it,” he says and I kick his seat in response, earning him sticking his tongue out at me.

“Hey we're technically not actually dating yet and I don’t know how to do braids,”


	51. Lessons

**Ganondorf pov.**

“What do you want me to do?...” I ask as Yuga had invited me into his room, strangely Agahnim not there with him.

“You’re learning how to braid, my hair is curly but not as curly as yours,” He informs me, his hair undone.

“Great now I have to be careful about what I say around you,” I groan but sit down in order to get it over with. At least I’ll be able to do once I’m really dating Vaati.

“So put my hair into three groups,” Yuga tells me, while checking his phone.

I do so a bit roughly getting a wince out of him.

“It’s hair not tangled ropes!”

“Sorry,”

He scoffs but they continues, “Take one of the outer ones, and put it between the others,”

Doing so I pick the right, and I’m at least not pulling at it this time. This seems way too simple.

“Take the outer one and put it between the now inter two,”

“So the left,”

“Yes, just switch between the left and right,”

“Is this all that braiding actually is,”

“There are some more complicated braids, but yes this is all braiding really is,”

“So I missed a chance to get closer to Vaati for nothing,”

“You will need the practice, and it’s far from the only thing, but yes, you have missed yet another possible moment with her,”

“You’re judging me right now aren’t you,”

“What clued you in?”

I roll my eyes “har, har, I get it, I’m stupid when it comes to dating,”

“Considering your first choice, I would have to agree with that statement,” I purposely give his hair a slight tug at that, “Hey!”

“At least I picked Vaati this time, you like her,”

“Dude, you literally called her your back-up incase you couldn’t find someone else. And you were a little shit about not wanting to admit you liked her, in some cases you were almost down right mean to her,”

“Don’t remind me...” I groan remembering my stupidity. “So how am I supposed to practice this?”

“Find some yarn and use that, maybe get her some hair ties too,”


	52. Noticing

**Link pov.**

At first I didn’t really pay any mind to it. It just wasn’t a concern of mine. I saw the girl people have been talking about lately. The one everyone thought was dating Zorrol until she very loudly and publicly told him to leave her alone and that she had a boyfriend. Vaati. I don’t think my friends actually know her name, she isn’t exactly well known about other than her ‘relationship’ with Zorrol.

But back to my point, I saw her outside the school, waiting at the front entrance. I got a bit worried after awhile when I didn’t see her leave, it was pretty cold out. I thought about even inviting her in, to at least stay warm. But a car pulled up and she got in, so there was no longer any need to worry about her.

I knew it wasn’t Zorrol, but she never really seemed happy to see him at the best times, so I didn’t think she was actually dating him. So I just stayed quiet, figured it would only stir up trouble and I didn’t really know what was happening.

I didn’t realize until it happened a few more times that it was Ganondorf’s car. I thought maybe he was moving on from Zelda, and was dating Vaati. I was almost happy that it didn’t seem public, both so he couldn’t be doing it to get back at Zelda, but also so I wouldn’t have to hear about it only being that.

When it stopped I thought maybe it didn’t work out, I even made sure to keep an eye out for her. Ganondorf did a lot of petty things when Zelda and him broke up, and he isn’t exactly against getting violent with people. That’s when I really started to notice just how much effort she put into avoiding Zorrol.

Today just confirmed it, not only does Vaati not even remotely like Zorrol, let alone be his girlfriend. But she is dating Ganondorf, it explains why he was so growly at lunch when he overhear my friends. I know it’s him from more concrete evidence too, I saw he had some of those flowers on him first period. I saw her get out of his car. He gave her the flowers.


	53. In The Cold

**Vaati pov.**

Where’s Little Boo? She’s not in the house and I can’t see her anywhere, there’s a bad storm coming too. She’s never stayed out during a storm! I grab my sweater and shoes, my boots and jacket are both in the front closet. Dad has friends over again. I can’t let them know I’m out of the house let alone why. 

I open the window up further and shiver as I crawl out taking the thin gloves I have on me, my putting them on. I bite my tongue thinking of the places she could be. I know there’s a sushi place in the strip mall. She likes the smell… I better check there first. I bite my tongue, crossing my arms as I start walking. There aren’t racoons here thank goodness…

“Little Boo!” I call out going behind the strip mall where the garbage should be. I hear rustling only for a squirrel to pop out. Where could she be?!

Maybe the park, that is where I first found her?... I start walking the wind getting worse. It won’t be long until the blizzard gets here. I have to find her. Getting into the park I see that the snow is still soggy slush on the street I have to cross.

I shake my head. Doesn’t matter I need to find her.

“Little Boo! Little Boo! Where are you!” I shout looking through the park trying to figure out where she could have gone. The wind blowing the top layer of snow hiding any small paw prints.

“Mmrreeooowww!” my ears perk up hearing her. She’s panicking possibly even hurt. I rush towards the sound going by the overfilled dumpster behind the community centre.

“Mmrreeeooowwww!” I hear from the trash. She must be trapped. I get on my knees shifting through the trash. They really didn’t properly deal with any of this.

I find Little Boo trapped in an upside down box, in almost an inch of slush. I hug to my chest crying as I slip her under my sweater to help warm her up. She quickly peaks out of my neck hole shivering against me.

**Ganondorf pov.**

Seeing Vaati walking around in barely a sweater I immediately pull over rolling down the passenger window.

“What are you doing out here dressed like that? Get in the car!”

She shivers and tries to open the door, and I quickly unlock it as I didn’t realize it was locked. She gets in and sits down.

“Th-thank you,” She says not buckling up.

“What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t find Little Boo...” She lifts up her hoodie revealing the cat.

“Okay, why the Hell didn’t you properly dress for the weather, there is a freaking blizzard coming,” I turn onto the road.

“I couldn’t, my dad and his cop buddies are over, my jacket and boots are both downstairs, if I wanted Little Boo alive I had to sneak out and find her,” she says while finally buckling in.

“Where can I drop you off?”

“About a block away, I can’t risk being seen let alone with you,”

“Alright and are you sure you have to go back?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’m just here to get some snacks before the storm and then I’m going home, you could come with me, you’d be out of the storm and away from those assholes,” I give them a smile hopefully convincing them.

“I… I wish I could but one of them is bound to come and ‘check’ on me, aka, harass me, but it will show that I’m not there. And they will go looking for me, I swear they think I’m someone under house arrest,”

“Okay, well I’ll lend you my jacket, I’m just going to be in the store and going home right after, and you can just return it to me later,”

She blushes and nods, I pull up to the end of her block unbuckling and getting the black jacket off. Vaati working on getting the cat back into her hoodie before putting my jacket on over top of it. The cat sticking her head out right under Vaati’s neck, that is both weird and kinda cute honestly.

“Thanks again for everything,” she gives me one last smile before leaving.


End file.
